Deseándote a millas de Distancia (Reto: Naughty Christmas)
by lady violett
Summary: Kagome es una escritora y fotógrafa que viaja por el mundo, después de 5 años de ser excluida por su familia y su esposo, por culpa de una mala broma que casi termina en desgracia, acepta la invitación de su hermana para una reunión familiar en el día de navidad, pero antes deberá encontrarse con su ex esposo al que quiere olvidar si es que la deja por que la sigue deseando.
1. Chapter 1

Deseándote a millas de Distancia (Reto: Naughty Christmas)

(クリスマス Kurisumasu Navidad)

Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

estos personajes no me pertenecen si no de la autora Rumiko Takahashi

Kagome es una escritora y fotógrafa que viaja por el mundo, después de 6 años de ser excluida por su familia y su esposo, por culpa de una trampa que casi termina en desgracia, un día recibe un mensaje de su hermana para una reunión familiar en el día de navidad, en la que da por terminado su exclusión, a pesar que seguía con dudas y rencor en su corazón, pero quería reiniciar su nueva vida y dejar el pasado atrás, comprometerse otra vez y formar una familia, pero obstáculos se interpone en su camino y en una de esas es su ex esposos y que seguía siéndolo.

Sesshoumaru quería volver casarse otra vez y tener al fin un heredero, pero no si antes de probar a la traicionera de su esposa, si quería el divorcio tendrá que ser bajo sus condiciones.

Prologo

"es una chiquilla, tan simple"

"una vergüenza para la familia Taisho"

Voces frías y crueles hacían ecos su mente, y una en especial le sonó escalofriante.

"anda prueba un poco más… ya verás que todo…saldrá bien kagome"

Kagome solo logro abrir los ojos, todo estaba difuso y le dolía la cabeza, no sabía que día era, y en donde se encontraba, solo escuchaba pasos a lo lejos y un olor a hospital.

-Kagome – logro escuchar la vos de su madre- despierta Kagome- se escuchó muy seria.

-Mama... ¿qué paso?- abrió los ojos más ampliamente y vio la silueta de su madre un tanto alejada de la camilla- ¿qué hago aquí?- se alarmo al darse cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo en un tono severo- bueno como el doctor dijo que tendrías amnesia temporal, te diré lo que has hecho, llevas casi dos días inconscientes, ya que sufriste una sobredosis de droga, esta vez te pasaste de la raya.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta confundida y horrorizada- pero cómo es posible yo…- es cayada por la señal de alto de su madre.

-No hables, desvergonzada-bramo su madre- no te excuses, sabía que eras infeliz en tu matrimonio con el joven Sesshoumaru, sus infidelidades con otras mujeres salen en toda las revistas de chisme, pero llegar a esto, por venganza, al acostarte con el esposo de tu hermana, tu cuñado, y drogada de manera que por poco te moriste.

Kagome estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, no podía creer lo que decía su madre, pero en el estado en que estaba lo dudaba.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo desesperada para que la creyeran- yo jamás le aria eso a kikyou, debes creerme madre, yo nunca…- la calla su madre con una bofetada

-Tu hermana al verlos a los dos en ese estado, por poco no pierde al bebe- dijo en un tono sombrío su madre- no te lo perdonare, de ahora iras a una clínica privada y discreta para tu rehabilitación.

-No madre- Kagome se horrorizo al escuchar la amenaza de su madre- por favor- le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos- debes creerme, fue una trampa, yo jamás me drogaría, no me lleven a esa clínica.

-Ya no eres más parte de esta familia, para mi tu estas muerta- voltea y se va de la habitación.

Kagome lloro desconsolada y sola y lo peor es que en los días que estaba en recuperación nadie la visito, solo su abuela que fue la única que le creyó y estaba avergonzada del comportamiento de su hija Sonomi.

-Ya hable con tu madre y la convencí que no te llevara a la clínica, pero iras al templo de un viejo amigo en Okinawa, un lugar muy apartado y discreto, es mejor que encerrarte en ese lugar- vio las maletas y unas cajas en su habitación.

-Sesshoumaru como no puede pedirme el divorcio me hecho de su casa, su asistente me acaba de traer mis cosas bajo sus especificas órdenes hoy.

-Pero que descaro- hablo con indignación- sin importar lo que haya pasado, sigues siendo su esposa, y eres muy joven indefensa apenas terminaste tus estudios, deberíag de investigar quién te hizo esto, por poco te mata.

-Me dio unas de sus casas mientras se cumpla la cláusula del testamento- reprimiendo las lágrimas- no puedo soportarlo, cuando comenzábamos a atendernos pasa esto.

-No llores mi niña- abraza amorosamente- todos se darán cuenta que se equivocaron, por lo menos Inuyasha respalda tu historia, y al parecer Kikyou también, dice que algo no cuadra con lo que paso, pero nadie le cree porque creen que defiende a su marido, o para callar las habladurías.

-¿En serio?-pregunto esperanzada- y como esta ella, no he sabido mucho de su estado.

-Esta recuperándose bien, Sonomi exagero demasiado, Kikyou solo se desmayó, Kikyou dice que ella misma dejo a Inuyasha dormido, en esa cama por una borrachera celebrando que iba tener un hijo, pero no sabe el por qué estabas…

-Insinúan que yo lo planee- el silencio de sus abuela lo dijo todo- oh por Dios, no podría ser peor, ahora me culpan a mí- se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

-Kagome – agarra sus manos- debes ser muy fuerte, este obstáculo lo vas a superar ya lo veras, cuando salgas de aquí- le entrega una papel- ve a donde te dije y quédate un tiempo a meditar y – le da un sobre grueso- te enviaré más una vez que te instales.

-Pero abuela…

-Comienza una nueva vida, y aléjate de todo, eres una guerrera Kagome lograras tus sueños sin importar lo que pases, querías ser fotógrafa, Okinawa es hermoso has lo que haces mejor.

-Gracias abuelas –abraza a su abuela agradecida.

-Feliz navidad- dice con dulzura- en navidad todo se arregla.

-Feliz navidad abuela...eso espero- dudaba que fuera cierto

.


	2. Capítulo 1

Deseándote a millas de Distancia (Reto: Naughty Christmas)

Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

Los personajes no son míos si no de la autora Rumiko Takahashi

Datos del fic:

 _Cuando son escrituras o voces que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono, cursiva._

Cuando están con "comillas" es para dar énfasis en la palabra y pensamientos

 **Cuando están en negritas para resaltar las palabras navideñas del reto y notas del autor.**

 **Capítulo I:** Tarjeta navideña

Noviembre de 2014

 _Hermana no sé qué palabras usar para expresarme, sabes que no soy de las que se expresan mucho, sé que fuimos injusto contigo, debimos investigar más el asunto, el mismo Sesshoumaru dijo que sabe que fuiste víctima de una mala broma, pero no nos dijo el cómo lo sabe, todavía falta mucho que saldar, quiero seguir en contacto contigo, así sea por cartas, no culpes a la abuela Kaede ella no sabe nada, supe que le mandabas cartas, y sin querer las leía después de que ella las escondía en su cajón, así me entere de todo lo que has pasado en estos últimos 4 años, lamento tanto lo que has sufrido, no se lo he dicho a nadie, solo a Inuyasha, hemos perdido tanto tiempo y quiero recompensarte, quiero que vengas y te reúnas con nosotros en navidad, para una reconciliación familiar y conozcas a tu sobrina, Rin están parecida a ti, es dulce, tiene tu alegría y tu fuerte temperamento se llevaran bien, y le encanta tus libros de aventuras, es tu fan número uno, aunque sea para esta navidad vuelve a nosotros por favor._

 _Por favor ven a celebrar con nosotros en familia._

 _Atentamente Kikyou_

Kagome vio la primera de tantas que le envió a su hermana, en muchas eran de hablar de los acontecimientos que han pasado en los últimos 5 años, al principio no sabía que responder, había tanto dolor y resentimiento, romper los lazos con su familia fue muy doloroso para ella, la juzgaron e humillaron y ni se molestaron en escuchar su versión, y no solo su familia si no también su antiguo esposo, eso le dolió más, sabía que él no la amaba pero, aun así le dolía.

Kagome aunque los comprendía en parte a ser vista por todos desnuda y drogada con el esposo de su hermana y más estando casada, era imperdonable, a pesar de que ella y Inuyasha intentaron explicar la situación, de que fue una trampa , su ex esposo la hecho y su madre le advirtió que ni se molestara en buscar refugio con ellos, su hermana no quiso hablarle, lo peor de todo es que hasta insinuaron que ella era la causante de todo y su abuela Kaede fue la única que la creyó firmemente en ella y también de su tía Midoriko.

Se quedó en la casa del viejo amigo de su abuela artesano Totosai, y se hiso muy amiga de su nieta Sango, que era enfermera, también creyó en su versión, Kagome ayudaba con los pagos de la casa mientras trabajaban en la tienda de los padres de su nueva amiga. Al año se les dio la oportunidad a ir a viajar en una organización, era peligroso pero un encuentro con su esposo la ayudo en esa decisión, de ese continente se fueron a muchas países en conflicto, Kagome sabía lo que era la desgracia y la guerra y no se preocupó por la suya propia.

Trabajando organización Saint Mary, en la que médicos, enfermeros y personas de diferentes partes del mundo se reunían a prestar sus servicios a los niños huérfanos y refugiados de guerras, conoció a Hojo, un doctor con modales que no dejaba de cortejarla, pero Kagome le había dicho que seguía casada y se divorciaría cuando su esposo y ella lo consideren necesario, dejo en el anonimato el nombre de su esposo.

Mirando de nuevo las cartas, vio la última sabía que tenía que enviar una respuesta, le había respondido a su hermana a la semana de la primera carta, como no podía escribir seguido, le mandaba con algunas postales, y después fotos haciendo su profesión y recuerdos de los lugares que visitaba, les había perdonado desde hace tiempo, no tenía caso seguir aferrándose al pasado, pero aún no sabía si se sentía lista de volver.

-Que lio- suspiro y vio con preocupación el sobre blanco que venía junto una carta- vio que se trataba de Midoriko- que raro ella solo me llama directamente.

Kagome hasta donde ella sabía, la última vez que hablo con su abogara era sobre los últimos detalles del contrato sobre su último libro, el último de una serie de libros en los que hablaba sobre sus experiencias como enfermera en lugares de tercer mundo o de conflicto, ahora tenía una nueva experiencia en la India, los llamaba la bitácoras por K.H, y también escribía en un blog a veces para dar concientización al mundo, junto su amiga Sango que dirigía la organización, su marido Miroku, un Doctor en jefe de la organización, y el dúo dinámico sus mejores amigos Ginta y Kouga ambos ex soldados que ofrecían de apoyo para escolta, y los ayudaba en la supervivencia, ojala los fuera conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

Agarro el sobre, si había un problema en el contrato con la editorial, eso significaba un viaje a Japón, y de allí podría llegar a ver a su familia, se tomaría ese tiempo para pensarlo, cuando abrió el sobre leyó lentamente hasta que quedo en shock.

-Esto es…-comenzó apretar el papel.

-¿Qué ocurre Kagome?- pregunto su amiga sango que estaba llegando en ese momento.

-No… puedo creerlo- Kagome estaba pálida mientras estrujaba la carta.

 _Para la sra Higurashi de parte de su abogada Midoriko Omura._

 _Kagome debo comunicarte que tu trámite de divorcio, no se realizó, al parecer hubo un problema en la redacción y no se procesó correctamente, este problema no se descubrió hasta hace poco por su esposo, por el momento sigues siendo Kagome Taisho…_

-¡¿Cita!?...¿¡Juez!? ¿¡Kagome Taisho!?-bramo Kagome asustando a su amiga- ¡no me jodan ¡- dice lanzando el papel.

Sango al escuchar esas palabras, adivino a que se trataba y recogió el papel y termino de leer por Kagome.

 _Si no se pone de acuerdo de nuevo con su esposo, hasta el 24 de Diciembre, deberá esperar hasta al siguiente año para una nueva cita con el Juez que dará el caso en caso en la corte._

Atentamente Midoriko Omura.

Sango vio cómo su amiga caminaba de una lado a otro histérica hablando por teléfono.

-Midoriko que significa esto- bramo kagome- no se suponía que estaría yo divorciada ya.

-Como ya dije en la carta…- se escucha la vos de la abogada en el otro lado de la bocina- hubo un problema en la redacción, debe concertar una cita con su esposo, no deberá ser difícil, como no exiges nada a pesar que lo de tu supuesto adulterio fue aclarado, solo tendrás que filmar los papeles y ya-dijo en un tono tranquilo la abogada- hable con su abogado idiota y su irritable asistente- sonó irritada- me costó, pero encontré en donde se encuentran ahora, estará en un hotel llamado Sengoku en Tokyo está haciendo tratos con el dueño, podrás encontrarlo ahí, su abogado esta con él con los papeles de divorcio, cualquier otro cambio no lo aceptes sin darte mi opinión.

-Como me puedes pedir que vaya a Tokyo sabes que no quiero seguir viendo a Sesshoumaru en lo que me quede de vida- quería estrangular a su abogada- estoy en Nueva Deli India en otro continente, como reservare a tiempo...

\- Si tomas ahora el vuelo Japón esta noche, podrás llegar a tiempo, ya te reserve los boletos, no me lo agradezcas, se encuentran dentro del sobre, tu esposo estará dentro de unos días en el hotel hasta 15 de este mes y luego no estará disponible, según me dijo su molesto asistente, como me cae gordo ese viejo, y ni me digas de su abogado, no lo soporto me tengo que ir a terminar otro caso adiós –colgó.

-Para ser mi tía es bastante fría- cuelga el teléfono.

-Kagome tranquila- dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro y la obligó a sentarse- sabes que no debes estresarte, no quiero que vuelvas a recaer- se fue a la cocina de la pequeña cabaña- voy hacer tú te, mientras tanto respira, sabes lo que pasa cuando te alteras y hoy estuviste trabajando arduamente en el orfanato y luego a tu próximo libro.

-Lo sé- respiro mientras cerraba los ojos- como me puede estar pasando esto- dijo en un susurro mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

Al rato después que Kagome se tranquilizó un poco, tomaba el té de hierbas que le preparo su amiga y se quedó mirando fijamente el papel arrugado en la mesilla.

-Tuve que esperar 5 largos años y firme los papeles que me envió hace meses no entiendo que pudo ocurrir, Hoyo quiere casarse conmigo y puede que lo considere.

-No lo amas y no puedes aceptar casarte- dijo muy tranquilamente Sango como si fuera un hecho.

\- Lo sé pero, él es guapo, atento, y en este tipo de trabajo como conseguiré a alguien y que me impide aceptarlo…

-Sigues enamorada de tu esposo- respondió su amiga mirándola fijamente- Nada mas con escuchar la Palabra Taisho, te estremeces y haces locuras, como lo de Camerun- vio como Kagome bajaba la vista-Lo lamento, se es tema taboo pero tienes que entender que si te casas con Hojo, cometerás otro error más grande.

-No sigo enamorada- dijo con indignación y sonrojándose- solo es atracción lo que siento, él es un casanova del siglo 21, casarse no lo detuvo de andar de mujer a mujer, en especial de la súper modelo Kagura Onigumo, ni siquiera fue discreto, el matrimonio nunca existió, a pesar que el mismo vio mi inocencia, todo se zanjó allí y ya.

-Kagome no puedes superarlo escondiéndote- dijo Sango suavemente- Si estas tan segura de tus sentimientos, ve a Inglaterra y enfréntalo.

Sango no sabía que con la mera presencia de Sesshoumaru, Kagome temblaba como gelatina y tartamudeaba como estúpida, y con su vos y su tacto, la humedecía, y la última vez que lo vio en persona hace 4 años en la cena de beneficencia en Paris, tuvo su primer y última unión carnal con su marido, luego dos meses de eso la tragedia.

-Kagome.- llamo sango y Kagome volteo- sé que no es fácil, pero sabes que debes dejar todo esos malos sentimientos y recuerdos fuera de tu sistema, ahora tienes una razón para afrentarlo, sabes que a pesar de lo bruto que fue, no fue su culpa- Kagome sabía de lo que trataba su amiga.

-Lo sé pero me empujo de tomar la decisión de ir al Camerún, sin estar preparada- suspiro- are que page, tendrá que hacerme un favor- dijo mientras trazaba su plan- Si Sesshoumaru quiere ese divorcio rápido, me ayudara con sus contactos a adoptar así, seré madre legalmente y no tendré que casarme con Hojo, si nadie se entera que seguimos casados no se opondrá a este trato y mi hermana me ha dicho que se rumorea que planea casarse nuevamente- se tensa un poco en decirlo.

-Y por ti, también te mereces mucha felicidad- le agarra sus manos- aprovecha y reconcíliate con tu familia.

-Lo haré- se prometió a sí misma.

-Bueno estamos a 12 de diciembre, debes prepararte cuanto antes.

\- Hablando de eso ¿podrás encargarte de los preparativos de navidad?- dijo con preocupación- le prometí a los niños que les daría algo especial.

-Miroku y ya nos encargaremos.

-Si vendrá- dijo en un susurro mientras leía la carta- Inuyasha- llamo a su esposo- dijo que si vendría- hablo con emoción.

-Estás segura que es cierto, ella acepta en un principio y luego pone una excusa- pregunto incrédulo su marido.

-Me dijo que hay un asunto en Tokyo que debe resolver y luego tratara venir Shoyoda antes de navidad- le muestra la carta- ves.

-¿Asuntos en Tokyo? - susurro Inuyasha preocupado- creo que escuche de Sesshoumaru que también iría a Londres- miro a su esposa- "será coincidencia"- pensó un rato Inuyasha.

-Espero que tu frio hermano no se le ocurra encontrarse con ella, mama a estado anhelando ver a Kagome y no quiero otro disgusto, desde que Kagome abandono la casa se ha deprimido mucho.

-Hablare con el sí puedo, todavía cree que soy la roba novia- dijo con algo de humor, vio cómo su esposa lo miro con una cara asesina.

-Eso no está de chiste Kagome pudo morir, por esa sobredosis, sea quien sea que la puso en ese estado mientras dormías es un ser cruel y despiadado, quería a toda costa que ella…- se tapó la boca.

-No pensemos en eso amor- abraza a su esposa y le toca su pequeño abultamiento- cuando Kagome llegue, ataremos los cabos y resolveremos esto, ya mi detective sigue con la investigación, cree posible que hallar una buena pista.

-Amo Sesshoumaru- lo llama su asistente- su hermano quiere hablarle- dijo en un tono de desprecio- y un mensaje de la señorita Zara, quiere que la llame cuando sea posible, quiere saber cuándo anunciaran el compromiso- le dijo esta vez con ánimos- dulce jovencita, toda una dama.

-Ni siquiera se lo he propuesto - responde sin mirarlo, seguía viendo la vista nocturna desde un gran ventanal- Atenderé la llamada, ya puedes retirarte- se va hacia el teléfono de su escritorio- y respóndele a Zara que no haga nada sin mi consentimiento

-Si señor- se retiró.

Sesshoumaru agarro el teléfono de la mesa de su escritorio- diga- respondió en un tono sombrío.

-Con ese tono enfriarías el infierno- dijo con algo de humor-costo conseguir que tu abogafo me dijera en donde estabas o que me consiguiera tu número, estas muy lejos.

-Habla ya Inuyasha- dijo con más sombrío

-Bueno sin rodeos, ¿tienes algo que ver que Kagome va a Tokyo ? Hasta donde se ella ya no es

-No es nada que te incumba - respondió rápido- .

-Me lo imagino, pero quiero pedirte un enorme favor.

-¿un favor? Es un milagro que no te haya estrangulado, y no seguirías trabajando para mí si no fuera porque tienes el 35 % de todas las acciones, de la empresa Taisho.

-Por favor Sesshoumaru ¿Cómo puedes seguir molesto?, tú mismo dijiste que Kagome fue víctima de una mala broma, y no seguiste hablando más asunto.

-Voy a colgar- dijo en un tono amenazante.

\- Bien , bien no insistiré, por el momento, pero quiero que no la perturbes y la hagas cambiar de opinión, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, hazlo después de navidad, Kikyou a querido reunirse con su hermana desde hace tiempo y al fin Kagome ha aceptado venir, no arruines eso por favor, los embarazos de Kikyou son delicados y para asegurarme te daré lo que siempre has querido, renunciare a ese legado familiar que no dejas de insistir en comprarme- escucho un silencio.

-No prometo nada- colgó rápidamente.

Se fue de nuevo a la ventana y prendió un cigarrillo.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y vuelve a contestar.

-Ya va en camino a Japon- dijo una vos masculina atrás de la bocina- le sigo la pista como ordeno.

-Solo vigílala de lejos- vuelve a colgar- Kagome Higurashi voy arreglar este asunto cara a cara.

Kagome se encontraba en el avión que la llevaba de vuelta a Japón en primera clase, le agradeció mentalmente a Midoriko, por el favor de reservárselo, no era que tenía para darse tanto lujos, pero en ese momento preferiría estar cómoda, los asientos eran individuales, lo curioso es que ella se encontraba en un ala más privada solo había un asiento a su lado, su tía se tomó muchas molestias en reservarle y pagarle el pasaje, ella tenía dinero para permitírselo, pero sus prioridades iban a la compra de su casa.

Veía por la ventana que comenzaba a lloviznar, esperaba que no fuera una tormenta.

-Volver a ver a Sesshoumaru después de 4 años- se dijo a si misma- "he evitado todo estos años verlo"-se toca su colgante de una luna menguante de plata- "porque no puedo olvidarlo, ya tengo 23 años y sigo tan tontamente enamorada como si tuviera 15" -se dijo mentalmente, sintió que alguien la observaba, y con temor decidió pagar y salir del cafetín.

-Estas cómodas- escucha una vos seductora que le dio escalofrío.

-Sessho…maru- impactada de ver ante ella a su ex esposo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Deseándote a millas de Distancia (Reto: Naughty Christmas)

Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

Los personajes no son míos si no de la autora Rumiko Takahashi

Datos del fic:

 _Cuando son escrituras o voces que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono, cursiva._

Cuando están con "comillas" es para dar énfasis en la palabra y pensamientos

 **Cuando están en negritas para resaltar las palabras navideñas del reto.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **Árbol navideño**

-Si vas a decirme algo dímelo de una vez, el viaje dura varias horas- dice Sesshoumaru a recostado en su asiento con los ojos serrados al lado de Kagome

Kagome estaba sentada rígida con los brazos cruzados con una mirada furiosa, llevaba más de dos horas volando y ni se atrevía a dormir.

Kagome estaba que hachaba humo, se comportaba como si lo ocurrido hace 4 años no fuera ocurrido, y lo peor es que en ella su mera presencia la hacía estremecerse, sabía que tan solo una caricia rompería su resistencia, lo veía un poco cambiado, siempre manteniendo el porte distinguido de un rey, estaba más fornido, más alto, su cara tenía algunas ojeras, más dura, como si no fuera dormido bien, pero seguía tan amenazadoramente atractivo a sus 31, como cuando tenía 20, más bien se veía más sexi, y su cuerpo respondió como la otra vez, sus pezones se endurecieron y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace 4 años le florecieron en ellas los sentimientos que le costó suprimir.

-Te pusiste de acuerdo con mi tía Midoriko-no era pregunta sabía que era un hecho, su tía no estuvo de acuerdo que se divorciara sin antes hablar cara a cara con su marido- un desesperado quieres el divorcio que me has seguido hasta la India.

-Sí y no, tenía asuntos en Nueva Deli, - lo confirma sin darle importancia y no hablar más del asunto- y con respecto al divorcio, lo hablaremos más tranquilamente en Japón.

-Yo también, quiero hablar de eso hay un asunto que debo discutir- ve a su alrededor- que raro no verte con tu sombra.

-Jaken se quedó en Tokyo, no espera en el hotel Sengoku.

-Bueno sé que tú debes ir, pero yo no, mejor hablamos ahora sobre el asunto.

-Si no vas a descasar- abre los ojos y la mira de manera fría- hablemos gira el asiento para verla de frente- Ahora si quieres una pensión…- dijo Sesshoumaru con ironía.

-No claro que no, lo que quiero…pues… quiero discutir algo antes de divorciarnos, es un favor y solo alguien de tu poder puede ayudarme- veía que seguía con esa cara indescifrable- solo quiero que me ayudes con unos papeles de adopción, eso es todo.

-¿Es una broma?- pregunto Sesshoumaru incrédulo pero vio la sinceridad en la cara de su esposa.

-No claro que no, es enserio, quiero un hijo y ya sé a quién quiero adoptar- busca en su bolso un sobre y se lo entrega a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ve dentro del sobre un papel de información y una la foto de un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos claros, como de unos 5 años, jugando con una pelota verde.

\- Lo conocí uno de mis viajes a Beijin, es un niño muy listo, cariñoso, conocí a su madre, y murió hace unos meses por…una fiebre, le prometí que haría lo que pueda para cuidarlo, ella me lo cedió pero como su tutora, pero no puedo adoptarlo porque… bueno creí que estaba soltera, y pues con tu ayuda y tus contactos, podrías ayudarme, es lo único que te pido del divorcio, nada más.

\- Quisiera preguntar… tienes 23 años, muy joven para considerar la adopción, ¿no deberías tenerlos tú misma o que tengas un trabajo menos inestable? Parecieras que fuera tu única alternativa.

Kagome en verdad quería decirle el por qué adoptar es la única opción que tenía, pero no consiguió los ánimos, no podía decirle a Sesshoumaru, temía como reaccionaria, es un hecho que ya paso y lo enterró en el pasado, solo quería el presente.

-Con lo de mi trabajo, como escritora y fotógrafa e ganado suficiente para comprar una casa en Japón e iniciare un nuevo negocio, en la organización viajare en vez en cuando- recordó las cara de a tantos niños que conoció y sin madre, aunque ella había ayudado a muchos, vio como Sesshoumaru seguía mirándola de una manera extraña- tener un hijo yo misma es complicado y se requiere de estar casada de nuevo y pues... es complicado, y e tomado mi decisión y así lo quiero, si tanto deseas el divorcio sin problemas solo ayúdame con este favor.

Sesshoumaru se queda pensativo mirando la fotografía del niño y luego se queda mirando a Kagome con esa mirada de lo que no se sabe en qué está pasando por su cabeza, ve que el guarda la foto y se la guarda en su chaqueta

-Ya lo tenías pensado- la mira con una media sonrisa que puso a Kagome más nerviosa, esa sonrisa es la de "estoy muy enfadado"-Te propongo un trato y esto se requiere de tu completa cooperación si tanto quieres a ese niño.

-Si lo quiero- dijo con firmeza- y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.

-Me alegra que hayas dicho eso-la mira de manera penetrante- Puedo ayudarte con la adopción de este niño y lo único que quiero es, a ti, devuelta en mi cama, me complacerás en todo, hasta el día después navidad si cumples muy bien tu trato, tendrás al niño con todos los papeles ¿Qué me dices?

-No entiendo…-estaba en shock- ¿pero si te ibas a casar? Para que yo… no entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Por qué no te vas con esa quien sea con la que vas a casarte?

-No e dado ningún anuncio que vaya a casarme, solo rumores, aunque tengo una prometida muy insistente, complaciente- dijo en un tono sugerente- una mujer de mi misma clase social, que ha sido educada para serlo.

Kagome sabía muy bien quien era, la antigua prometida de Sesshoumaru, Zara Asano, la pupila favorita de Inue Taisho la madre de Sesshoumaru, la acepto como pupila desde que era niña, y en ves en cuando se quedaba largas temporadas en la mansión principal de los Taisho, le recordaba muy poco, todo un derroche de talentos, modales y Belleza, al lado de ella Kagome era poca cosa y Inue la trataba con fría cortesía, y dejaba a entender que ella no era la esposa indicada para su hijo.

\- ¿Por qué?, por que desde esa noche en Paris, e deseado tenerte de nuevo, me has dado una experiencia diferente y quiero seguir disfrutándolo hasta que me aburra, No me importa si a la vista del mundo piensen que somos amantes al final vamos a divorciamos, si no cumples con tu parte, me encargare de que nunca adoptes al niño- amenazo con un tono abrumador.

-Estás loco, como puedes ofrecerme eso y encima me amenazas.

-Porque puedo, y ahora lo único que quiero de ti es que me calientes la cama toda las veces que quiera y en las maneras que quiero- su vos sonaba más seductora y ronca- y me lo darás, y te recompensare muy bien.

Sesshoumaru la agarra la mano y la lleva a arrastras hacia el baño, al encerrarse adentro la sube al lavabo y se pone entre sus piernas.

\- Sesshoumaru no entiendes yo…- se quedó sin aliento cuando Sesshoumaru deslizo su mano entre ellos para levantar su blusa para acariciar el inicio de sus senos.

-No me negaras lo que sientes- engancho un dedo en el borde de la copa del sujetador y le dio un tirón hacia abajo. Su pecho quedo desnudo - tu cuerpo responde a mi contacto- baja la cabeza para probar el pezón endurecido.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de Sesshoumaru chupando su pezón, dejo de luchar. Era una sensación erótica, algo que solo estando cerca de Sesshoumaru era posible, se quedó sin aliento cuando Él rasgo su braga y presionó su pulgar contra clítoris y lo froto firmemente. Ella sintió al instante como el placer atravesaba su cuerpo.

\- Te voy a follar,- casi Gruñó cuando lo dijo. -Me voy a meter tan profundamente que te darán ganas de gritar mi nombre- Estas mojada, tan jodidamente apretada- libero su miembro y lo deslizo dentro de la vagina de Kagome.

-Sessho…- La mano de Sesshoumaru amortiguo el sonido, empezó con movimientos rápidos, duros y profundo. El placer cada vez era mayor, casi insoportable y sabía que iba a correrse.

Sesshoumaru le mordió el hombro mientras se corría duro, sacudió las caderas violentamente mientras desbordaba de placer. Kagome pudo sentir el calor de su semen mientras la llenaba, ni sintió cuando Sesshoumaru la mordió, pero leve, sin romperla, se sorprendió de eso por que había confirmado un rumor que los Taisho solían morder a sus amantes en pleno clímax.

-Parecías muy necesitada, acaso tus amantes no te complacen mucho.

-No es tu asunto- contesto indignada, acaso creía que ella lleva una vida como la de el.

-Igual deberás dejar a todos tus amantes, solo me vas a complacer mí ahora en adelante.

Se escucharos unos nudillos en la puerta del baño, mientras la cabina se sacudía un poco, esto los volvió a la realidad.

-Señor Taisho es mejor que salgan ambos del baño- decía una vos masculina en forma discreta- estamos en medio de un tifón.

Kagome estaba avergonzada, tuvieron sexo mientras el avión estaba en turbulencia y ni se dieron cuenta. Se arreglaron las ropas y salieron del baño en silencio, después de unas horas turbulentas de vuelo, llegaron a penas a Japón, Kagome se había puesto a pensar, ese acto demostraba, que tan vulnerable era ante el, temía aferrarse a el, del modo que ni le importaría seguir siendo su amante después del divorcio, tenía que pensar que, se apresuró a agarrar su bolso, y es detenida por una mano.

-A partir de ahora aras lo que yo diga- se pone su sobre todo y agarra su maletín- ¿entendido?- le ofrece el brazo.

\- Si querido-hablo en un tono sarcástico- lo que tu digas- le agarro el brazo.

Kagome estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lujoso cafetín del hotel, fascinada por el lugar, el hotel Sengoku era un edificio, diseñado para que pareciera por el exterior un palacio japonés antiguo, con cabañas privadas y extensos jardines, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo por dentro había adornos navideños **de rojos y dorado** y un enorme **pino adornado en la entrada, y luces** decorando con todo su esplendor, parecía una combinación de lo antiguo y lo moderno, no se podía esperar menos del imperio Taisho, pero en ese momento recordó a Sesshoumaru y su fantasía se evaporo.

Habían llegado al hotel, y después que el botones se llevara las maletas la llevo al restaurante para merendar un poco.

-Ire a reunirme con mi socio para preparar la reunión, Jaken te buscara y te llevara a la Suite-Lo decía como si fuera una orden mientras tomaba un café.

-Si amo- le responde fingiendo un semblante de dulzura.

-viste a esa pareja –se escucha una vos de mujer con un intento de disimular que no la escuchaban - llaman mucho la atención.

-Escuchado que es el dueño del hotel, y los rumores dicen que esta por comprometerse ¿sera ella ¿.

-No se ve como esas mujeres con las que siempre se a visto, creo que esta ves eligió una más sencilla y bonita.

-Te imaginarias los hijos uno con sus rasgos…

Las voces de las mujeres se alejaron más hasta no escucharse.

La conversación de las mujeres incomodo un poco a Kagome, y la parte que mencionan sus hijo, la entristeció y le trajo recuerdos dolorosos "como fueran sus hijos"

-Te dejo ahora, te veré apenas cave la reunión- se levanta recogiendo su abrigo y maletín- todo está cargado a mi cuenta, e abierto una para ti en la tienda de ropa, compra lo que necesites.

Se volvió el modo ejecutivo de Sesshoumaru apareció, mas frío, distante y taciturno, que daba un aura de poder y autoridad, si la gente supiera la clase de persona en la que se convierte en su modo, nadie lo creería, bueno excepto de sus infinidad de mujeres que pasaron por su cama, sin importar que es ella la que esa casada, no era diferente que sus amantes, para Sesshoumaru ella es solo un capricho, quizás antes de navidad se aburriera de ella, eso le dolería demasiado.

Sesshoumaru era el hombre que desde niña admiro y empezó amar con el tiempo, al principio le atraía Inuyasha, por su personalidad, rebelde y protector, pero con Sesshoumaru era diferente, tan elegante, frio y lejano, y dedicado a su trabajo como el bien estar de su familia, Kagome se enamoró desde los 15 años, y cuando se enteró que se casarían por conveniencia, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste, porque su futuro marido estaba obligado a hacerlo y no disimuló su disgusto.

-Eres solo una cría de 17 años- dijo mirándola con frialdad cuando firmaron el acta matrimonial.

-Cumpliré los 18 en una semana- respondió apresuradamente y luego se cayó.

-Igual eres muy joven para mí, te llevo más de 7 años, no sé qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a mi padre, si apenas te vio una vez, no sé qué impresión le diste o que castigo quería darme pero esto solo será temporal, la cláusula no me impide ocultar este matrimonio, debemos ser muy discretos.

-¿Ocultarlo?- pregunto perpleja no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Solo vivirás en La casa Principal de los Taisho, como mi pupila, mi madre te enseñara lo necesario, es muy pronto para asumir el cargo de esposo, No es un matrimonio real, son solo negocios.

-Entiendo- bajo la mirada ya se sentía devastada- no te decepcionare joven Sesshoumaru.

-Dime solo Sesshoumaru- su semblante cambio a uno más suave- en estos momentos seremos como socios, tú has lo que te digo y yo te ayudare con tu carrera de fotógrafa, he visto tu trabajo y tiene cualidades.

-Gracias- estaba avergonzada de que el supiera su pequeño hobby.

Ni siquiera supo cómo él sabía que era aficionada a la fotografía, solo su abuela la apoyaba en su sueño, lo más seguro que fuera ella quien le dijo, su mama no dejo de decirle su opinión al respecto, unos 6 meses después de cazarse la tragedia paso.

Kagome miro las fotografías del paisaje en las paredes, su carrera como fotógrafa y escritora era su pasión, pero quería dedicarse un poco a ella misma, a formar una familia, recién cumplía los 23 años, era joven pero en su carrera supo que era mejor no posponer que lamentar, y para empezar quería un hijo y soltera era difícil, y con su problema será más difícil.

-Señorita Kagome- escucho una vos educada y chillonamente familiar.

-Jaken- respondió Kagome sonriéndole cordialmente, sin importarle que ese sirviente la detestaba- ha pasado tiempo.

-No lo suficiente- respondió con desdén.

El anciano sirviente, era todo un irritante y esnob y en todo lo que concernía a su amo era su única preocupación, todo un leal vasallo de los Taisho, vestido con elegante esmoquin de mayordomo, era la mano derecha de su ex esposo, nunca disimuló su descontento con el matrimonio, a pesar que ella siempre se portó amable con él, no dejaba compárala con la perfecta Zara que había sido preparada para ser la futura esposa del líder del clan Taisho, Kagome desde un principio albergo la esperanza de que su matrimonio fuera real antes de cumplir el plazo, pero desecho esa idea, luego de ver las innumerables conquistas de su esposo.

-Como el amo Sesshoumaru no podrá atenderla en este momento, todavía está de junta con el Señor Asano Sígame por favor el amo le ha reservado una de las suite mientras espera su visita.

"Asano", ese apellido era del padre de Zara, entonces era cierto lo del compromiso, si estarán por comprometerse, al fin Sesshoumaru estaría con la mujer de su posición social, y lo que quería de ella era solo sexo.

-Sígame por favor- hiso el ademan para que la siguiera.

Kagome siguió al sirviente un poco aturdida, en el ascensor llegaron al último piso, y se internaron en la última puerta y la más grande, y Jaken abrió la puerta con una llave que se veía antigua, a pesar que había unos que otras cosas modernas y electrónicas, el hotel conservaba mucho el ambiente antiguo, era encantador pero algo inseguro.

Al entrar Kagome se asombró de inmediato, era una mansión sobre otra, todo era hermoso y lujoso, parecía como de la realeza después de cruzar un saloncito, había un pasillo con dos umbrales, con adornos y tapices Japoneses, y aparatos electrónicos, de tecnología de punta, ventanales con una hermosa vista de la ciudad Tokyo a lo lejos, parecía una gran combinación con la tecnología y lo antiguo.

-El ala izquierda encontrara el comedor con la cena ya cérvida, una sala de estar con biblioteca y el ala derecha esta su habitación, encontrara lo que necesite- le dijo educadamente señalando la puerta del fondo

-Era necesario tanto lujo- Kagome seguía mirando los decorados cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta y el clack del cerrojo de las puerta serrarse- ¿me cerro?- miro a su alrededor- el muy canalla me encerró, acaso cree que me escapare- grito furiosa- Kagome tranquilízate- respiraba lentamente- voy a darme una ducha, me pondré ropa nueva y pensaremos con calma, pero primero a comer.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en su mesa reservada para el, en el exclusivo bar del hotel.

-Amo Sesshoumaru- aparece a su lado su asistente- como lo ordeño- le entrega la llave en sus manos- está encerrada y nadie los molestara después de la cena, según sus especificaciones.

\- Bien Jaken tomate un descanso – vio la expresión perpleja de su sirviente- Bankotsu.

\- Si amo- responde una vos desde su transmisor.

Desde lejos en la barra un joven moreno, con una larga trenza, vestido como un turista normal le hace una señal discreta con las manos.

-Ya sabes que hacer, voy a subir, y más te vale que no hayas usado mi suite como en parís.

-No cometo el error dos veces amo- dice mientras le sonríe a una turista- suba tranquilo con su esposa, y no puede culparme lo de Paris, usted fue el que llevo a ese bombón a su habitación, a mi me pareció sospechosa, y no me equivoque, solo hacia mi trabajo.

-Me retiro- lo interrumpe Sesshoumaru mientras apaga el transmisor seguido de sus guarda espalda, su jefe de seguridad era casanova incorregible, pero el mejor en su oficio.

Kagome después de cenar una deliciosa ensalada con cordero, le daba un recorrido con su cámara a la suite, con su cámara fotografió algunos jarrones y la hermosa vista que daba al barcón, estaba extasiada por el lugar.

-A sango le gustara esto- miraba las fotos desde sus cámara- quizás debería agradecerle un poco a Sesshoumaru por el lujo, necesitaba un descanso urgente.

Fue a la habitación estaba en penumbras hermosa y espaciosa, iluminada solamente con la chimenea que parecía antigua, de paredes de color marfil, y decorados de madera, metal, y oro, como si fuera la habitación de un emperador, una cama estilo japonés extra matrimonial con doseles que la cubrían de color **rojo con bordados dorados** que combinaba con las sábanas blancas y crema, eso le hizo traer idea y recuerdos que comenzaron que la estremecieron en la entrepierna.

Borrándose la idea se fue al baño, que era más grande que su habitación, una combinación de cerámicas grises con madera de caoba, y una enorme tina de hidromasaje, sin dudarlo, abrió la llave y regulo la temperatura mientras se quitó la ropa.

Rato estaba sumergida casi por completo por el agua caliente, y con una pequeña toalla húmeda cubriéndole los ojos

-Sigues teniendo una piel de porcelana- esa vos la saco de sus recuerdos- lástima que tengas algunas cicatrices.

Lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándola como si fuera ella un bocado delicioso, mientras sujetaba su chaqueta en un brazo, de su traje gris oscuro, no llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba desabrochada hasta la mitad, su cabello lo llevaba suelto

-Sesshoumaru- con un respingón se quita la tu allá de la cara y se cubrió el pecho.

-No hace falta que te cubras, ya te e visto y saboreado- comienza a quitarse la camisa- y voy a darme el gusto de nuevo


	4. Chapter 3

Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

Los personajes no son míos, si no de la autora RumikoTakahashi

Datos del fic:

 _Cuando son escrituras o voces que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono, cursiva._

Cuando están con "comillas" es para dar énfasis en la palabra y pensamientos

 **Cuando están en negritas para resaltar las palabras navideñas del reto y notas del autor.**

 **Capítulo 3:** torta de frutas

18 de Diciembre

Había pasado una semana, Kagome descubría una faceta de Sesshoumaru que no conocía, a pesar de su ego de todo poderoso, descubrió que tenía gustos en común con ella, como el arte, tenía un buen ojo para saber cuándo una obra valía la pena, y el teatro y en especial al kabuki.

Cada día que pasaba parecía rutinario, durante el día la llevaba a un sitio distinto, como de compras para su nuevo guardarropa y lencería que el mismo eligió por ella sin oportunidad de protestar, a ver la exposición de arte, y al teatro kabuki, durante la noche, después que el terminaba de sus ocupaciones, tenían sexo desenfrenado, para después dormir por separado.

Kagome se sentía dichosa, a pesar de la amargura de que sabía que no había aceptado su ofrecimiento por la adopción, cuando terminara su "trato" ya dejarían de verse y volvería a su vida, amaba su oficio, y mas por ser una buena causa, pero nunca se había parado a tener un descanso y darse gusto a sí misma, y se dio cuenta que trabajó arduamente no solo para su trabajo si no para tratar de olvidar el sentimiento de necesidad de Sesshoumaru, solo basto un toque de el y ya era completamente suya.

Después de hablar con su amiga Sango, Kagome veía por el mirador las luces de Tokyo, en navidad invernal, le daba nostalgia, se sentía atrapada, no le dejaban salir, el itinerario de Sesshoumaru era muy exigente.

Se levantó y se ajustó la bata y se fue a buscar a Sesshoumaru que se encontraba en el salón.

Kagome se dio cuenta que sus "citas" eran mayormente dentro del hotel, salían muy poco y si lo hacían, era con mucha discreción en las noches y en algún lugar discreto. Ese esfuerzo por mantener la relación en secreto le dolía, sabía que no tenía caso dejar salir a luz su relación temporal si iban a divorciarse, siempre fue así desde el principio, Sesshoumaru llegaba al estreno, para que nadie supiera que salía con él, y si alguien preguntaba, solo decía que era "amiga, sabía que ese trato la lastimaría pero aprovecharía la oportunidad, y se llevaría los recuerdos para sí misma por siempre, sabía muy bien que no amaría a otro hombre, eso lo supo cuando tuvo que rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio a Hojo.

Estaban ahora en el salón de la suite frente la chimenea, Sesshoumaru estaba con su laptop trabajando.

-"No a descansado mucho desde que llegamos, la vida de un magnate es tan estresante"- pensó mientras miraba de reojo a Sesshoumaru-¿Sesshoumaru te apetece un te?-Dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia- puedo pedir.. -la interrumpen.

-No te molestes- dijo mientras seguía tacleando- debo analizar y corregir esto para la conferencia de mañana temprano, partiremos después de eso… ya están preparadas tus cosas solo tendrás que dormir.

-¿Jaken recogió mis cosas sin consultarme?, ¿acaso vamos a Sopporo ya?- Pregunto Kagome un tanto molesta pero acostumbrada a que nunca le consulten nada.

-Mañana iremos a Hakodate, y después que termine al día siguiente a Sopporo- dijo mientras seguía tacleando- tranquila llegaremos antes de navidad, e iremos a la mansión Taisho, Iremos en tren- cierra la laptop y prende un cigarrillo- el clima está un poco turbulento para usar el Jet y me informaron que los caminos no son confiables.

-Pero yo crei… que iría con mi familia primero, no la veo desde hace mucho, y ¿por que tenemos que ir a la mansión?, tu familia no le caigo bien a excepción de Inuyasha…- se cayo sabia que ambos hermano no se toleraban y menos después del incidente, pero no vio ninguna expresión en Sesshoumaru, seguía taciturno como siempre

-Mi madre quiere hablarme de algo urgente… que se yo- siguió fumando como si no le diera importancia su preocupación- está un poco melancólica, ya quiere que sente cabeza y comience a tener nietos- una sombra cruzo en su rostro.

Kagome ese comentario le fuera afectado mucho si no fuera que el parecía atormentado de alguna manera, en los últimos días, precia mas distante, tenía extrañas conversaciones por teléfono, se le notaba preocupado y hasta había notado que tenía un micrófono oculto en su oido, sabia como figura pública debía tener guarda espaldas, pero en Sesshoumaru se lo llevaba al extremo, se preguntaba si su vida siempre es así, o ¿solo porque estaba con ella?, o más importante, si ¿es para asegurarse de que su prometida no se enterara? ¿le tendrá mucho afecto? Esa última pregunta la atormentaba.

-"Yo aquí sufriendo por ser su prisionera esclava sexual y me preocupo mas por el que por mi"- pensó recriminándose a si misma- Sesshoumaru Tu prometida sabe algo de nosotros, digo, alguien de su círculo pudo avernos visto y… ya sabes no quiero problemas, el personal del hotel ya han insinuado que soy más que una "amiga".

-No te preocupes por Zara, a ella no le importa con quien este mientras yo le ponga el anillo al dedo- dijo mientras se levanta de la silla.

-Claro lo de ser fiel no es lo tuyo- comento con sarcasmo, ella tuvo que irse a lugares en donde no se topara con alguna noticia de el y su última conquista- La pobre Zara tendrá que ser muy paciente.

-Tus celos te dan cierto encanto, pero es molesto, que preguntes por ella en cada oportunidad y de las mujeres que salido- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

-No es cierto- se ruborizo- y no estoy celosa, me dejaste muy claro que nuestro matrimonio solo existe de papel, por eso ni te preocupaste en darme anillo ni nada, solo necesitabas el certificado de matrimonio para el abogado de tu padre- dijo dándole la espalda- _"Solo me dio el collar de media luna, por que quería darme un gesto de su parte, ocultarlo del todo el mundo que estaba casado fue muy bajo, el señor Myoga siendo el abogado de Inu no taisho se lo tomo tan tranquilo por esa acción, a pesar que Sesshoumaru vivió como quiso, no le importó que no tomara enserio la última voluntad de su padre, y siempre me pregunto ¿Por qué Inu no Taisho la eligio a mí?, pudo ser Zara o con cualquier otra chica de su mismo estatus social "_.

-No te di el anillo, por que esos momentos no era conveniente- dijo en un tono más cercano- el pasado es pasado, solo importa el ahora.

-Es incómodo los comentarios que e escuchado de la gran boda que se avecina y hasta Jaken esta extasiado de que suceda, yo no quiero ser el papel de la otra- dice tratando de disimular su pesar- no quiero mas problemas, quiero reconciliarme con mi familia y no quiero tener más inconvenientes con la tuya.

Sabía que estaba lejos de lo que se requería, para ser la esposa de un poderoso aristócrata, ¿pero tanto se avergonzaba de ella?, recordó las frías palabras de Inue la madre de Sesshoumaru, fue severa en sus palabras pero justa, " _Sesshoumaru, no solo es un líder del Clan Taisho, es un protector, que cuida y protege a su gente, una imagen de orgullo, poder, y compromiso, un ejemplo a seguir, y su esposa debe estar a su lado y llegar a su mismo nivel, y estar con él siempre ¿eres tu esa esposa?_ ", no había que ser adivino, que no era la indicada para serlo.

Kagome sintió que le ponían algo frio en su cuello y cuando bajo la vista, vio que le ponía su colgante de media luna con una cadena de plata nueva, antes estaba sujeta a una cuerda lo suficiente larga para ocultarlo, para evitar que alguien lo viera y se lo robara.

-Le has comprado una nueva cadena- observaba como el collar le llegaba justo al inicio de sus senos- la cadena anterior… se me extravió-Mintió, la había vendido para salvar a su amiga sango- gracias.

-Ahora si esta digno de verse, procura mantener su cadena- dijo en un tono sensual en su oído- estas sin nada, así me gusta- desliza una de sus manos hasta su seno.

-Sesshoumaru… has trabajado mucho no podemos…- jadeo al sentir otra mano tocar sus entrepierna.

-Me conmueve tu preocupación, pero solo quiero hacer una cosa antes de dormir- comenzó a deslizarle la bata para dejar al descubierto sus hombros y los beso- Eres mi mujer sin importar lo que pase, te are lo que quise hacerte la primera vez que te vi, en ese parque en Sopporo.

-¿¡Co…mo!?…- fue callada por los labios de Sesshoumaru, que reclamó la suya en un beso de ardiente de pasión, fue arrastrada a la pared mientras seguía siendo besada apasionadamente por Sesshoumaru.

Ya Sesshoumaru estaba preparándola para penetrarla ahí mismo contra la pared, cuando se escuchó que llamaban en la puerta.

-Amo… Sesshoumaru- se escucha un temerosa vos de Jaken.

-Que quieres- gruño Sesshoumaru.

-Lo Llaman por teléfono…ya sé que me dijo que nadie lo molestara pero se trata de…..es la señorita Zara.

Esa palabra basto para enfriar el momento, Sesshoumaru se separó de ella y se arregló la ropas, Kagome también lo hizo y siguió inmóvil muy avergonzada.

-Vete a tu habitación- le ordeno con vos fría- Mañana nos iremos temprano.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación sin decir nada, a lo lejos después de salir se escuchó un chillido de Jaken como si lo fueran golpeado, ni eso saco a Kagome de su pesar, se sentía como la amante y no la esposa o eso quería pensar, cada vez sentía que no podía estar separada de él, y cada vez temía que Sesshoumaru pronto se aburriera de ella.

En ese momento aparece Jaken simulando que se sobaba la cabeza y al verla se repone, sorprendido que siguiera parada en donde está.

-Señora Kagome se le ofrece algo- pregunta por cortesía y no por ser amable.

-No …nada- se ajusta la bata- me iré a la habitación.

En una gran casa señorial antigua de los Higurashi una mujer elegante estaba terminando de decorar su sala, con la ayuda de su hijo menor.

-Madre- llamo una joven con unos pocos meses de embarazo- necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya voy Kikyou- le responde dulcemente mientras termina de decorar el árbol- quedo perfecto ¿no te parece?.

-Las dejare solas- dice el adolecente antes de irse discretamente.

-Si muy hermoso madre- respondió honestamente viendo una gran árbol decorado con adornos blancos y dorado-te has lucido… debo hablarte- se sienta en uno de los sofá- siéntate por favor- vio cómo cambia el semblante a uno más serio

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- se sienta al lado de su hija preocupada- acaso ¿Inuyasha tiene problemas?

-No madre, el está muy bien, el negocio va de maravilla- toma las manos de su madre- hay un tema que debemos zanjar- le dijo con firmeza- y sabes que no puedes evitar el tema por siempre.

La señora Higurashi perdió el brillo de sus hijos y esta vez no se molestó en evadir el tema.

-Dime la verdad ¿Kagome se marchó por que quiso sí o no?- Pregunta aun presintiendo la respuesta.

-No…yo la eché- dijo zafándose de las manos de su hija y sin atreverse a mirarla- le dije que ni se molestara en venir, estaba tan asustada, furiosa, y avergonzada y la culpe de todo- su vos se quebró.

La señora higurashi le conto con todo el detalle lo que le había dicho a Kagome, y los arregló de irse a Okinawa, Kikyo la miraba Horrorizada sin poder moverse.

\- Por dios, no sabes las cosas tan horribles que le dije- dice muy avergonzada- nunca olvidare su rostro.

-Madre- estaba impactada- ¿cómo pudiste? supuse que algo tenías que ver… Y entonces, por eso se negaba a venir sin importar las cartas que le enviaba, rogándole que viniera, aun sabiendo por todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola, pobre Kagome si fuera tenido nuestro apoyo, si la fuéramos defendido como su familia, no tendría que a ver ido al extranjero y pasar por lo de su embarazo...- se tapo la boca con la mano.

-¿Embarazo?- Pregunto pálida la señora Higurashi.

En la gran mansión principal de los Taisho, una mujer elegante de mirada fría veía las esculturas de hielo que adornaban el patio del recinto.

-Señora Inue- la llama una vos suave y educada- los preparativos para el gran baile navideño de los Taisho está sin contratiempos, solo debemos esperar al anfitrión- dice llena de gozo.

-Sesshoumaru no ha venido a las navidades desde hace 4 años Zara- dice sin apartar la vista a un relicario que tenía en sus manos- ¿estás segura de que vendrá?

-Aunque no lo crea si vendrá, me lo ha confirmado su asistente- dice con más entusiasmo- y dice que esta vez va anunciar algo especial.

Zara no fingió su entusiasmo, y enfatizando la palabra "anuncio", a estado esperando pacientemente que Sesshoumaru se comprometiera con ella.

-Esta vez estoy segura que se comprometerá conmigo, Señora Taisho, no está feliz.

-Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, con la mujer que él se merece- dijo aun mirando con nostalgia el relicario en su mano- espero que estas navidades haga lo correcto.

-Lo hará Señora Taisho, no lo dude- dijo con convicción- esta vez ya no está amarrado con esa mujer- hablo con desagrado- me informaron que ya está ese problema resuelto y eso me recuerda, tengo que salir dentro de unos días, mi padre me ha llamado y quiere que me reúna con el en Hakodate, volveré antes de navidad se lo aseguro, creo que Sesshoumaru se reunirá con el y volveremos todos juntos, lamento no estar aquí para ayudarla, sé que ha estado mal de salud- dijo con tono que parecía apenado.

La dama elegantemente voltea con el ceño fruncido, como analizando lo que dijo.

-Que interesante- sonríe un poco- tendré todo listo, no te preocupes por mi Zara, aguardare la llegada de mi hijo con placer.

La chica sonriente se fue del salón, pasando por un lado con indiferencia al anciano vestido con un traje de ejecutivo, ignorándolo como si no existiera

-Mi señora Inue- la saluda con suma educación- la veo tan esplendorosa como siempre- Y no mentía a pesar de sus 53 años Inue parecía de 30 años podría casarse de nuevo si quisiera, pretendientes no le faltaría.

-Señor Myoga- le responde con una leve inclinación- hay un asunto que debo hablar con usted.

Al día siguiente en el tren que iba de Tokyo a Hahodate, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se encontraban en el vagón comedor, ambos sentados en silencio, desde la llamada Sesshoumaru no le dirigía la palabra a Kagome, en caso de preguntas de cortesía, Kagome respondía en monosílabos.

En ese momento una mujer que se acababa de sentar con un bebe en un canasto que estaba sentada a la mesa del alado se le cayó un peluche que sacaba de su bolso.

-Permíteme- Kagome recogió en osito y se lo devolvió a la mujer.

-Gracias es lo único en lo que mi Chiyo la hace dormir- le da el osito a la bebe.

-Es una bebe muy bonita- comenta Kagome observando a la bebe con cariño

-Si lo es- la mujer la mira y a la vez al hombre taciturno sentado frente a ella- de seguro que a ustedes sus hijos serán hermosos, de seguro.

\- Ah bueno…- no hallaba que decir- a nosotros…

\- No hemos planeado todavía tenerlos- Dijo de pronto Sesshoumaru mientras le toma la mano de Kagome muy suavemente- Mi esposa y yo somos jóvenes y vamos a adoptar uno mientras tanto, en esta temporada navideña- lo dijo con un semblante sereno.

Kagome quedo pasmada con lo que dijo, no era del todo mentira, pero era primera vez que se refería a ella como esposa y no como amiga, y hablar con ese tono de amabilidad, no sabía que pensar, no quería tener esperanza, cuando su compromiso con Zara era tan evidente como el divorcio, por que era tan cruel.

-Eso suena maravilloso, es un buen gesto de su parte, darle un niño huérfano una nueva familia, pero no esperen tanto, para nosotras las mujeres es recomendable tenerlos estando jóvenes, es mi consejo como ginecóloga obstetra.

-Gracias- responde Kagome con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrar su tristeza- Ya lo tendré en cuenta- siente que Sesshoumaru le aprieta levemente las manos y voltea a mirarlo.

-Ella lo sabe- dice mirándola con una mirada significativa.

-"No puede saberlo, no puede, solo mi abuela y Kikyou saben lo que me sucedió en Camerun, y mi hermana prometió no revelarlo a nadie más" – pensó preocupada y ve que él seguía mirándola y seguía acariciando su mano con el pulgar, como si la consolara- "Si sabe algo, no será todo, por si fuera asi el… me odiaría"- sentía que se le vidriaban los ojos-Disculpen debo ir a tocador- se safa de las manos de Sesshoumaru- querido te vere luego- le dirige una sonrisa a la mujer- disculpe, fue un placer- se va apresuradamente.

-Igual querida- responde amablemente la mujer.

Kagome se va a paso veloz y pasa a todos los vagones hasta salir a la parte trasera, al salir al balcón y sentir el aire frio rosar sus mejillas logra respirar, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-Disculpe señorita- escucha una vos masculina- ¿se encuentra bien?

Kagome ve que se trataba uno de sus guardaespaldas de su esposo que había sido presentada para cuidarla a ella exclusivamente, creo que exagera ella no era nadie importante para el.

-Descuida Bankotsu- voltea de nuevo- solo necesito aire fresco- se seca las lágrimas con las mangas.

-La dejare a solas un momento- le dice amablemente- pero le recomiendo que vuelva al vagón privado por su seguridad.

-Está bien gracias Bankotsu- voltea de nuevo y se queda mirando las vías.

Al rato Kagome se armó de valor y se fue al vagón a confrontar a Sesshoumaru, al entrar lo vio sentado en el asientos tomando un whisky, se le veía tranquilo, pues claro, el siempre se mostraba inquebrantable, a ecepcion cuando tienen sexo que sale la bestia de su interior.

Te estaba esperando- dijo de lo mas tranquilo, sin mirarla.

Kagome fue a sentarse se enfrentó a su mirada fría como si esperara que hablara.

-Solo quiero saber…- dijo y lo miro fijamente- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? Y ¿Cómo te enteraste?- el silencio aterrorizaba.

-Debo de comenzar desde el principio- pone el vaso de whisky en el portavasos- desde hace 3 años, después de un año de no contestar mis llamadas desde lo de Paris quería…-dudaba en decirlo- quería recompensarte lo sucedido, había investigado por mi cuenta, hay testigo que hubieron dos desconocido que se infiltraron entre los meseros de la gala benéfica, los video de seguridad no mostraron mucho, lo atrapamos pero solo dijeron que fueron contratados anónimamente para una especie de broma, juran que solo cumplieron el papel de hacharte algo en la bebida y dejarte inconsciente al lado de Inuyasha, no tenían planeado en darte una dosis alta según decían.

Kagome escuchaba atenta cada vez que sabía algo de ese incidente, le aterrorizaba, ¿Quién sería el miserable que la había hecho esa broma tan cruel?

\- Desde ese tiempo lo único que sabía de ti es que habías estado en Camerún y comencé a investigar desde allí, no me dieron muchos detalles, solo sabía que estuviste en media de una guerrilla- se vio algo tenso- solos supe que resultaste herida y de allí no supe nada más.

Kagome vio que a Sesshoumaru le parecía difícil hablar, era la primera vez que lo escucha hablar más de una palabras, parecía incomodo, el no era de las que da explicaciones a nadie

Cuando estuviste en Taiwán, comencé a seguirte la pista, hasta contrate a personas que te vigilaran de cerca, te protegieran discretamente y me informaran de ti en vez en cuando, te lo debía- tenso la mandíbula al decirlo- no supe cuánto daño sufriste hasta que ley tu informe médico- vio como Kagome palidecía.

Basta por favor, no sigas- dijo Kagome conteniendo las lágrimas.

El jefe de la organización saint Mary me los mando, los necesitaba para el papeleo de la adopción, y me entere de todo, del por qué querías adoptar- sonaba como furioso- ¿porque no me lo dijiste? - pregunto con una mirada penetrante.

Kagome estaba petrificadas, con las manos en su boca al borde de las lagrimas, como podía responderle a Sesshoumaru, en ese momento no sabia como, siempre creyó que el no se enteraría jamas , que ese doloroso secreto se lo guardaría a la tumba, como pudo Miroku entregarle su historial medico, Sango cuando se entere lo mata ella misma. Lo veía ahi esperando una respuesta, por primera ves lo veía como si fuera envejecido 10 años mas.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto- se quebró y sintió sus rodillas débiles- no debiste haberte enterado nunca- sintió como unos fuerte brazos que la abrazaban confortandola.

-Debiste a vérmelo dicho- le dijo en un tono bajo- debiste informarme que ibas a tener a mi hijo


	5. Chapter 4

Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".

Los personajes no son míos, si no de la autora RumikoTakahashi

Datos del fic:

 _Cuando son escrituras o voces que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono, cursiva._

Cuando están con "comillas" es para dar énfasis en la palabra y pensamientos

 **Cuando están en negritas para resaltar las palabras navideñas del reto y notas del autor.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cena Navideña**

21 de Diciembre

Kagome se encontraba con su familia en la sala de su casa, hacía poco que llego a Sopporo, después de abrazos y lágrimas, está casi por completo reconciliada de su familia y se encariño de inmediato con su sobrina Rin, a cada miembro de la familia le dio regalos, traídos del extranjero, solo su madre no estaba presente, para Kagome no era sorpresa, sabía que con el tiempo harían las pases.

-¡Kagome que bueno que estas con nosotros!- le comenta su hermano menor.

-Souta hermanito todavía no puedo creer que seas tu- dice alegremente Kagome dándole un abrazo- para tener 16 eres muy alto- comenta Kagome admirando su estatura.

-Estoy orgullosa con tu éxito- le dice su abuela Kaede- Te dije que tu talento te llevara lejos, y a muchos países- comenta orgullosa.

-Tía gracias por el regalo- dice la niña de 5 años vestida de naranja que jugaba con su collar de elefante hindu- es parecido al dibujo de la portada de tu libro.

-Es el dios Krisna una deidad muy respetada en la India, tiene una historia muy interesante si sigues leyendo el libro lo veras.

-Kagome- la llama su hermana que está sentada a su lado- gracias por venir- a pesar de sonreír poco, su hermana siempre tenía una expresión serena- me preocupaba que no pudieras llegar o que tuvieras algún contratiempo.

-No tuve ninguno, solo resolver unos asuntos de mi libro en Tokyo, ya saben que tía Midoriko me ayuda con eso, con lo legal.

-Inuyasha vendrá a la anochecer, adelanta en lo que puede para estar libre antes y despué de navidad.

-Me alegra aquél el negocio le vaya bien, espero que no lo presiones mucho.

-Inuyasha me conto que Sesshoumaru se encontraba en Tokyo- se enserió su Kikyou- ¿te encontraste con el?

Kagome tomo la pregunta de sorpresa, a Kikyou no se le escapaba nada y era directa siempre con sus preguntas, no podía contar con lo que paso, pero sería lo más sincera que podía.

-Sesshoumaru y yo si nos encontramos- vio como varios pares de ojos, voltearon a mirarla- solo estábamos resolviendo unos detalles del divorcio, eso es todo… - dijo en un tono indiferente que ella se sorprendió de tener- ya no estoy más liada con el- se toma una taza de té como dar zanjado el asunto, y vio como seguían mirándola incrédulos- saben que no era un matrimonio de verdad, quedamos solo como amigos, al final mi cuñado es su hermano, quedar como enemigos es tonto

Kagome sabía que su familia no le creía ella siempre había sido un libro abierto, y sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru le era difícil de esconder, pero no quería que su familia se metieran en sus asuntos.

Después de haber comido y charlado con su familia, Kagome se reunió en su vieja habitación, se sorprendió que estaba bien redecorada, su madre cuando la hecho solo se llevó lo que podía llevarse a mano, y al ver que seguían conservando lo que le quedaba, su corazón se encogió, su madre a pesar de todo la quería.

Comienza a recordar lo sucedido en el tren, Kagome jamás creyó que Sesshoumaru fuera de los que consolaran a alguien, pero estaba sucediendo, creía que el al enterarse de la pérdida del bebe, lo volvería furioso y le culparía a ella, por ser tan irresponsable, porque fue ella fue la que impulsivamente fue al lugar más peligroso que pudo ir, y se encuentra que él estaba abrazándola de una manera tan confortante y hasta le acariciaba atrás de su nuca.

-Debiste a vérmelo dicho- le dijo en un tono bajo- debiste informarme que ibas a tener a mi hijo- de pronto la separa un poco y la agarra de los hombros- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kagome se separa rápidamente de Sesshoumaru y se aleja a otro estreno más alejado.

-Acaso ¿creíste que jamás me enteraría? ¿Cómo te atreviste ocultarme algo tan importante?- sonaba cada vez más furioso- acaso creíste que viajando a ese lugar tan peligroso era buena idea para el estado en que estabas en que…

-No sabía que estaba embarazada- susurro Kagome y eso hizo callar definitivamente a Sesshoumaru- unas semanas después de nuestro último encuentro en Paris…- comienza a narrar Kagome con fuerzas que logro conseguir- fuimos a África, trabajamos en los pueblos era muy continuo, hasta que llegamos a Camerún…

–No tienes que contarlo…

-Tengo que…-respiro hondo- fue decisión mía, abalearon el jeep en donde estábamos de camino a la frontera, y cuando apenas escapamos, ni me di cuenta en la pequeña herida que tenía, yo no le di importancia y seguimos trabajando- rio irónicamente- La herida se infectó y supe lo grave que era- su vos se quebró- todo paso por mi culpa - hablo sintiéndose que debía recordar las horribles imágenes de lo sucedido- si fuera sabido que estaba embarazada jamás fuera, así no me habrían disparado esos guerrilleros.

-No fue tu culpa - dijo de pronto- si no mía.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, Kagome estaba como piedra, Sesshoumaru se culpaba a si mismo, iba a decir algo pero pareció que se estaban comunicando con el por su intercomunicador, y simplemente salió apresuradamente del Vagón.

Después de ese momento no lo vio hasta que llegaron a Hakodate, ambos no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, llegaron a un hotel, se quedaron en habitaciones separadas, Kagome en su habitación no sabía qué hacer, quería hablar con Sesshoumaru, no quería que quedaran en malos términos, a pesar lo difícil que sería para ella, si estaba dispuesta comenzar una nueva vida, debería acabar de llevársela bien con él.

Kagome estaba en la habitación pensando en que decir, hasta que escucha que tocan la puerta Kagome abre apresurada la puerta si era Sesshoumaru tal vez arreglen las cosas. Pero no era Sesshoumaru si no la persona que menos quería ver, vistiendo un vestido fino de seda verde, que moldeaba su cuerpo, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto y bien maquillada.

-Kagome me alegra tanto verte- su forma tan cordial de saludarla le dio escalofrió a Kagome- me permites pasar por favor- sin esperar que le contestara entro con su porte elegante.

-Zara, que sorpresa- dice Kagome un tanto sorprendida incomoda por su presencia- Si te preguntas porque estoy aquí…

-Ya lo sé, Sesshoumaru me lo explico, él nunca me guarda secretos, tuve un encuentro con ya sabes…- dijo de manera sugerente- Sé que han hecho algo más que resolver sus acuerdos de divorcios.

-No sé a qué te refieres- desvía la cara un tanto sonrojada y molesta.

-Tranquila, a mí me da igual, para alguien tan viril como mi Sesshoumaru, es normal estar en ves en cuanto con alguna fulana para desahogarse, y por supuesto disfrutar un poco de su antigua esposa antes del divorcio es normal si es que puede disfrutar de tan poca cosa, de una media mujer que no le sirve ni para dar un heredero- dice esto último con malicia.

Kagome sintió que la golpeaban en el estómago y a la ves sintió hacerle lo mismo multiplicado por diez a esa mujer, nunca se llevó bien con Zara, siempre ella le mostro indiferente, y ver esa faceta de ella no le sorprendía, pero si sorprendió que Sesshoumaru se atreviera de informa algo tan íntimo de ella, no había manera que zara lo supiese o lo sospechara, al menos que él se lo dijera.

Zara hablaba sin parar de si misma y Sesshoumaru, kagome noto algo muy raro en ella, aunque parecía algo borracha, había algo en su manera de hablar y la forma rojiza de sus ojos, algo le decía que no estaba bien.

-Sesshoumaru es un ser perfecto, cuando nos casemos, al fin se realizara mi sueño-lo decía como alzando la vos- no sé cómo pudo aguantarte por tanto tiempo, mantenerte en secreto es comprensible pero mírate, no vales la pena.

-Vete – hablo Kagome en un tono serio y compostura firme, vio como la mujer parecía sorprendida por la manera de hablarle- sal ahora y no vuelvas a acercarte a 100 metros de mi o si no que quieras que te rompa esa linda cara- hablo en un tono que asustaría al mismo Sesshoumaru.

-A mi tu no me vienes hablarme así arrastrada- amenazo Zara con el rostro rígido por la ira- se lo diré a mi padre y a Sesshoumaru, solo estas celosa que yo si soy digna de el y tú no- hablo lanzando veneno y gritando como niña malcriada- solo eres la puta que se acuesta con él por adoptar a un mocoso bastardo, ¿quién te crees?

-La que te va a patear el culo si no te largas, se nota que nunca te han dado unos buenos azotes- comienza a acomodarse las mangas de su suéter- por mi puedes quedarte con Sesshoumaru, aunque me dará lastima con lo que el tiene que cargar, yo sentia cierta compasión por ti, ahora me das lastima.

-Estás loca- se va corriendo de la habitación- No se quedara así…- se escucha su amenaza a lo lejos.

-Más locas estarás tu- cierra la puerta de su habitación sintiendo sus manos temblar y cae sentada en la cama con el rostro entre sus manos- Se acabó- derrama las lágrimas que le costó retener.

Hora más tarde Kagome recibió la visita de Kanna una mujer joven de expresión fría que se presentó como una de las asistentes de Sesshoumaru, aunque parecía tener como 19 años, era bajita y de rostro angelical, pero Kagome ya tenía muchos conflictos en la cabeza para pensar en la joven asistente de Sesshoumaru.

-El Señor Sesshoumaru me informo que solo firmara estos papeles, que ya habían hablado sobre anterioridad- de su portafolio saca unos papeles y se los deja en un escritorio que se encontraba en el cuarto- Firme los papeles y todo quedara listo- le muestra a Kagome a donde firmar.

Kagome estaba tan deprimida y desorientada que ni se molestó en leer los papeles, después de hacerlo lo único que quería era irse de allí, y así lo haría.

-Me llevare una de las copias-guarda una en su portafolio- El señor Sesshoumaru me dijo que en la fiesta navideña que abra en su casa deberá asistir obligatoriamente y…-hablaba explicando algo que Kagome ni siquiera escuchaba- me está entendiendo.

-Antes de que se vaya –agarro su colgante y se lo quito para entregárselo en las manos de la joven- dígale que se lo dé a su prometida, será ella su nueva propiedad ahora, ese puddle deberá ponerle su correa.

-No entiendo- la joven parecía confundida- no es usted su….

-La prometida de su cliente estuvo aquí un poco ebria, no hace falta que me restriegue su feliz matrimonio, será mejor que le ponga correa a su puddel- comento Kagome molesta y metiéndose en el baño.

Después de que la abogada se fue Kagome recogió rápidamente sus cosas y muy discretamente se fue del hotel, le extrañó no encontrar a los guardaespaldas de Sesshoumaru cerca, de seguro ya no era necesario

Volviendo a la actualidad

Kagome estaba sentada en su cama sentada con las rodillas envuelta en sus brazos, se quedaba viendo la nieve cayendo en su ventana, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, voltio su mirada y vio a su madre al pie de la cama, vestida con un sencillo vestido color pastel y el cabello recogido como siempre lo llevaba, Sonomi Higurashi no aparentaba sus 40 años, pero en ese momento casi los aparentaba.

-Kagome- dijo la señora Higurashi inclinándose de pronto- Lo lamento mucho- sus vos sonaba quebrada- si no me has perdonado no importa con tal de que visites a tu familia en vez en cuando…. O por lo menos mándanos cartas más seguidas.

-Mama- Kagome la interrumpe- está bien, hace tiempo que ya te perdone- era sincera de verdad, a pesar de como la trato, le era imposible odiarla.

La señora Higurashi abrazo a su hija como si su vida dependiera de ello, Kagome la correspondió, le alegraba al fin de a ver hecho las paces con su madre, eso subía bastante el ánimo, ya a pasado por mucho sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente…

En la residencia Taisho, Sesshoumaru acababa de llegar a la mansión, acompañado de Zara su padre y Jaken con varios de los guardias espaldas.

-Amo Sesshoumaru acomodare a sus invitados, si hay alguna cosa que desea dígame- dice educadamente Jaken pero al ver el semblante oscuro de su amo queda petrificado.

-Que nadie me moleste- hablo con vos autoritaria- iré con mi madre, me esta esperando.

-Te acompañaré – se Ofreció educadamente Zara.

-No te molestes- parecía una orden que una sugerencia- sabes que aprecio mi espacio personal y espero que lo respetes.

-Dis… discúlpame ya lo entendí, no más visitas sorpresa-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Discúlpala Sesshoumaru es una joven enamora nada mas- hablo con petulancia Asano el padre de Zara.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y siguió su camino, al entrar a la mansión se fue apresuradamente a reunirse con su madre mientras llegaba hablaba con su jefe de seguridad.

-Sana y salva jefe- dijo Bankotsu discretamente- hable con Gikotsu y me dijo, que llego sola en un taxi, de seguro se fue antes de que entraran a su cuarto, fue una osadía de su parte, pero pudo salvarla.

-Sigan vigilando, hasta que todo se resuelva, ella es su prioridad- ordena Sesshoumaru.

Mientras Bankotsu hablaba Sesshoumaru llego a la biblioteca, adentro su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y para sus sorpresa, el abogado Myoga y Inuyasha sentados en los otros sillones.

-Sesshoumaru antes que digas algo hay que hablar- dijo Inue con vos tan seria como la de su hijo- hay razones por la que invite a Inuyasha y a Myoga.

-Te dije una vez que estaba investigando sobre lo sucedido en la gala benéfica.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dice Sesshoumaru se dirigió al bar y se sirvió una vaso de whisky- ya lo investigue los Onigumo tuvieron algo que ver los hombres confesaron, caso cerrado.

-Si confesaron pero en parte, lo que no te dijeron es que tuvieron ayuda- dijo Inuyasha en un tono preocupado.

-Siéntate Sesshoumaru, tendremos una larga conversación.

Kagome estaba caminando por el patio de su casa, estaba en un lugar elevado y podía ver la ciudad desde el muro y no muy lejos vio en lo más alto la mansión de los Taisho, la enorme arquitectura era símbolo de poder y prosperidad, un lugar hermoso. Vio en sus manos una invitación a la fiesta de Navidad de los Taisho, su familia desde el momento en que se unieron los lasos familiares era invitada con más frecuencia.

-Debemos ir, así toda la familia se reconciliara al fin, y acabaremos en paz- Dijo emocionada Sonomi pero al ver la expresión de su hija se preocupó- eso si quieres, entenderé si no quiere- dijo amablemente.

-Mama –La reprendió Kikyou- Ya deja de presionar a Kagome.

-A penas Kagome acaba de instalarse y ya la vas a lanzar a los lobos- comento la abuela Kaede.

Parecía como si los 5 años nunca fuera pasado, su mama y ella había hecho las paces aunque estaba más amable de lo habitual, no dejaba de ser la mujer que se emocionaba por las fiestas de los Taisho, Kikyou la siempre serna y taciturna, y protectora hermana era más cálida, su abuela igual que siempre, y su hermano sota un pillo pícaro, que estaba por graduarse.

-Yo iré igualmente, así podre echarle un ojo a Kanna, nada más me gustaría que derretir esa barrera de hielo que siempre tiene los Taisho.

-¿Taisho?- pregunta Kagome confusa- Te refieres a Kanna Saíto, ¿la asistente de Sesshoumaru?

-Es hija de la difunta hermana menor de la madre de Sesshoumaru, una triste historia, hija con uno de los jefes Yakusa, Naraku Onigumo, Inue solo pudo tener la custodia de la hija menor de su hermana por medio a su testamento, fue una pelea legal que le costó ganar, aunque gano, la consecuencia es que es la enemiga número uno de una poderosa familia de la mafia- conto Sonomi.

-Kanna se cambió el nombre por el materno, es una cerebrito, se graduó a los 15 años y está trabajando ahora como una de las asistentes de Sesshoumaru, para pagarse ella misma los estudios, es muy independiente- comenta con admiración Souta.

Al dejar los recuerdo atrás se volvió a mirar el horizonte.

En ese momento recordó todo los acontecimientos como si se tratara de una película vieja y ella la espectadora, de la fiesta benéfica en la que tendieron la trampa solo recordaba voces y una distorsionada, no sabía si era hombre o mujer, que le ofrecía algo, " _anda prueba un poco más… ya verás que todo…saldrá bien Kagome_ " esa vos de seguro es de la persona que le tendió la trampa, al alejar de inmediato esos recuerdo se tocó el pecho y noto tristemente que el colgante ya no lo tenía, era doloroso saber que esa joya significaba tanto para ella como no tenía ni idea.

Recordar cuando se lo dieron, había cumplido 18 y cuando creyó que Sesshoumaru no se había acordado de que era su cumpleaños la llamo a su oficina y sorprendentemente el le entrega una cajita de terciopelo azul.

-Un presente para tu mayoría de edad y regalo de bodas aunque no sea real- comento Sesshoumaru en un tono que no sabría descifrar.

Kagome abrió la caja y vio el colgante plateado con la media luna resplandeciente, era hermosa y sencilla, eso la hizo sonrojar más. Sesshoumaru tomo el colgante y se lo puso el mismo en su cuello.

-Que hermoso- dijo admirando el collar y sonrojando por la cercanía de Sesshoumaru.

-Tan hermoso como antiguo, perteneció a una de las esposas Taisho- dijo en un tono más suave.

\- Es demasiado no puedo- tenia vergüenza de llevarlo- no me debes un regalo, deberías de dárselo a la mujer con la que quieras casarte de verdad.

-Quiero que lo lleves tu- dijo como zanjando el tema.

En esos momento Kagome le confundía la actitud de Sesshoumaru, el siempre la trato con fría cortesía, y en ocasiones era amable, y esa ocasión parecía estar coqueteándola, pero solo fueron ideas de ella solo fue considerado o eso creyó.

Kagome se llenó de recuerdo de ese día en Paris, acababa de cumplir los 19 y había ganado un concurso de fotografía, y se exponía en un hotel 5 estrellas, habían pasado más de un año de casada y era totalmente independiente, como Sesshoumaru no la mantenía para nada, Kagome comenzó trabajar en una foto estudio, tuvo la oportunidad de participar en el concurso y gano el primer lugar, con un viaje de ida y vuelta, y el hospedaje pago en el hotel de parís, las compras de las obras fotográficas se darían a una obra de caridad.

Kagome estaba orgullosa por su primer logro, lástima que su familia no estuviera celebrando con ella, mientras conversaba con los miembros del jurado que le felicitaba por su trabajo, sintió la fuerte presencia que la observaban, y giro su rostro, y se encontró con una mirada dorada y penetrante.

El gran salón del hotel estaba llena de artistas, hombres ricos y prósperos, pero él destacaba entre todos, con su piel blanca resaltaba su cabello platinado como si fuera de seda recogida por una coleta baja, su cuerpo musculoso, se notaba en su traje de corte ingles gris, tenía el aspecto de un aristócrata arrogante de otra época, pero a la vez era un hombre moderno, para Kagome Sesshoumaru era como el único hombre que existía, atractivo, sexy, y tenía un aire de arrogante confianza, estaba acompañado con una despampanante morena, la actriz Kagura Onigumo una de las tantas con las que salía que lo abrazaba estregando su cuerpo, pero el la ignoraba, solo la miraba a ella de una manera que parecía querer devorarla.

Kagome sintió sensaciones fuerte en todo su cuerpo, como si el cuerpo mismo reconociera a su dueño.

-Disculpe matmuaselle ¿se encuentra bien?- le hablo con un fuerte acento francés uno de los jurados que parecía preocupado- está sudando y tiene las mejillas roja, ¿está enferma?.

\- Es…estoy bien, monsieur solo es la bebida-se disculpó en frases y se retiró apresuradamente

Kagome se fue a los ascensores y trato de respirar con calma, la mirada de Sesshoumaru la impactó, le pareció ver un deseo intenso en ellos y también creyó que leer en sus labios diciendo "eres mía" ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?, él se desentendió de ella, ella trabajo arduamente para mantenerse y pagarse sus cursos, solo ella, ya no era nada de él, solo en papel.

Al entrar a su habitación, se quitó la ropa en el camino al baño, se dio una ducha larga, al terminar se puso el albornoz y se fue a sentarse al tocador y se miró en el espejo noto que no se había quitado el collar de una media luna de plata que Sesshoumaru le regalo el día de su boda, sin importar lo que pasara, Kagome lo usaba, ocasionalmente, no tuvo la fuerza para devolverlo, quería conservar un recuerdo de el.

-Hermoso- susurró una vos ronca con tono sensual que pareció rasgar el aire.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan seductora.

-Sesshoumaru- dijo apenas con vos ahogada sin atrever a mirarlo- no..no puede ser…¿cómo entraste? -sintió el calor de su cuerpo a su espalda, miro el espejo y lo vio ahí parado atrás de ella muy cerca.

-Tengo una llave extra, sabía que te hospedarías aquí…hueles al perfume que te regale-deshizo el nudo del cinturón de la bata, y Kagome respiró agitada- el emblema de los Taisho- dijo mirando a través del espejo el collar de luna que adornaban los pechos de Kagome, recorrió sus manos a las caderas de la joven y la atrajo más a su cuerpo- Mi propiedad- recorrió su lengua disgustando del cuello.

En la manera que lo decía, parecía arrogante pero Kagome le gusto y eso le molesto más. Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos, la besó por el cuello y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, hasta encontrar los senos. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos expertos juguetearon con pezones

-Yo no soy tu propiedad- decía jadeando mientras sentía la protuberancia de Sesshoumaru presionando sus caderas- me dijiste que jamás me tocarías- Kagome sintió que Sesshoumaru apretó sus manos que casi la lastimo- que era demasiado menor para ti.

-Quería esperar, quería comenzar a seducirte cuando tuvieras la edad, eras tan pura e inocente- comenzó a reírse fríamente, eso asusto a Kagome- pero ya hicieron los honores primero y se lo permitiste…- sonó furioso.

-Yo no…-no siguió hablando, las fuertes manos de Sesshoumaru las asió por el hombro para darla la vuelta- no fue mi culpa, me tendieron una trampa- vio la mirada de hielo de su esposo, estaba entre el deseo y la ira.

-¡Basta!- bramo Sesshoumaru- ya he escuchado suficiente de ti y de Inuyasha, entiendo que te dejaras seducir por su encanto, pero que te follaras al esposo de tu hermana y te drogaras hasta casi matarte como una...

-Suéltame- le rogo Kagome evitando llorar por la humillación- dejame por favor- Sesshoumaru le estaba agarrando fuerte su seno mientras ella seguía paralizada del horror.

-Sabrás la gran diferencia entre Inuyasha y yo-la beso con pasión, como todo un experto en ese arte- te quiero debajo de mí y muy dentro de ti, reclamare mi derecho- la volvió a besar con fiereza, y con su lengua le obligo abrir su boca y saboreo toda su cavidad.

Unos segundos después, kagome abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbada sobre la cama desnuda. Y se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru la contenplaba, mientras se quitaba la camisa y se abria los pantalones, ella estaba hignotizada por ver sus musculoso cuerpo sinselado, y al soltarse el cabello platinado parecia un dios pagano, vio mas abajo y noto su erepcion, muy potente.

-Mia - le toma los pies y le arastra mas hacia la orilla hasta quedar caderas con caderas- toda mia- sonrio seductoramente mientras se apoyaba encima de ella.

Sesshoumaru empezó a besarla antes de que dijera algo aplastandola contra su cuerpo masculino, se sintio en un mar de fuertes sensaciones, quira mas de el, lo queria todo ya habia perdido la cabeza y se dejo hacer, lo amaba desdesperadamente, y no le inportaba que el no le correspondiera nunca, si solo tendria esa noche la aprovecharia.

El empezó a acariciar sus pechos y apretandolos, subcionandolos, ella gadeaba de placer y arqueaba la espalda, Sesshoumaru paso una de sus manos hacia el monticulo de risos, ya estaba humeda.

-Por favor... –gimió Kagome.

-Esto apenas empieza- introdujo la lengua entre sus labios, probando su sabor de su humeda cavidad y gimiendo cuando Kagome le acariciaba su pecho- tan sumima en mis brasos, cualquiera pensaria que eres virgen, pero no lo eres.

Cuando empezó a acariciar el centro de su femineidad, kagome arqueó la espalda, emitiendo un gemido convulsiono.

-Estas listas para mi…- gimió él levantando su arrogante cabeza platinada-. Tanto tiempo. He esperado tanto por esto... –le agarro las caderas y las levanto separo los muslos de ellas más y las enredo a sus caderas.

-Sesshoumaru antes debes…- se calló al sentir su gruesa masculinidad que se deslizaba dentro de ella.

-Estás tan apretada-La penetró de una sola estocada- te siente tan bien..

El agudo dolor la tomó completamente por sorpresa seguido de un placer, de las envestidas lentas que comenzaban a agitarse más y más, la ola de deseo se había apoderado de ella. Sus caderas se movían con un ritmo que seguía su instinto. Una sensación de placer iba creciéndole, hasta que por fin la obligó a pronunciar el nombre de él una y otra vez.

Con cada movimiento, hacía que lo desease más y más. Estaba quemándose. Y cuando llegó el éxtasis, le oyó gemir cuando sintió su semilla cálida dentro de ella, susado y extasiado Sesshoumaru callo encima de Kagome pero apoyandose con los codos y segia enpujando suavemente hasta que paro.

Ella permaneció en el círculo de sus brazos, se sentía dichosa al sentir su calor, su olor, y respirando agitadamente, permanecieron así por un instante hasta que él se apartó, y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse, Kagome se desconcertó y lo miro como se volvía a vestir sin siquiera mirarla.

-Te mudaras a mi apartamento en Tokio -murmuró Sesshoumaru rompiendo el silencio- debes seguir siendo discreta, me complacerás solo a mí a partir de ahora, cuando vaya a visitarte, te seguiré manteniendo como si fuera una reina, no podrás regresar a Soopporo por el momento, sigues siendo una paria para tu familia y la mía...

Era como si le hubiera atravesado con un cuchillo en un momento a otro de cálidas palabras a un tono frio indiferente, como si le hablara a una prostituta después de sus servicios, ni siquiera le estaba ofreciendo vivir con él, si no un lugar discreto en donde pueda usarla y luego desecharla cuando no la necesitara más, sintió tal repulsión de sí misma por caer tan bajo que no evito derramar las lágrimas.

-Qué me dices…- volteo y la vio llorando, se encontró con sus ojos llenos de dolor y aparto la vita a ver unas manchas rojas entre las sabanas y los muslos- eras... virgen -jadeó poniéndose pálido

-¡Olvídalo...no significo nada!- tenía la vos quebrada- se envolvió con las sabanas y se salio de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-¿lo que suele hacer las rameras? - Preguntó ella con amargura- no es así como me consideras, una de las que escondes de todo el mundo y visitas ocasionalmente.

-¡No digas eso! -exclamó Sesshoumaru- No quise decir…

\- Me iré a la habitación de mi amiga- dijo en un tono sombrío- solo vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hasta que termine los 5 años.

-No se quedara así- le hablo en su tono ejecutivo.

-Como me dijiste antes, esto no es un matrimonio, solo negocios- se fue de la habitación.

No volvió a verlo desde entonces, al principio la llamaba y se negó a contestar, invitaciones a reuniones familiares que ni miro, de allí se fue a lugares más remotos y peligrosos, como Camerún, después de ese terrible día en que por poco pierde su vida y la de su bebe, solo le quedaba una leve cicatriz en su vientre, un recuerdo de lo que perdió y no podría tener, las heridas que recibió, le daño uno de sus úteros, los especialista le dijeron que sería un milagro salir embarazada y si saldría tendría que llevar una revisión muy cuidadosa, ya que podría ser como su hermana Kikyou con embarazos delicados, por eso ella hizo todo lo posible en ser ilocalizable, y se aferró en su trabajo pero de una manera menos peligrosa.

Si no fuera por querer saber de su abuela, le mando una carta al señor Totosai y de allí solo con su abuela se comunicaba y Midoriko para hablar de asuntos legales, como la publicación de su primer libro y de su divorcio.

Volviendo al presente

Kagome sabía que no podía estar alejada de Sesshoumaru por siempre, ya estaba reconciliada a su familia y tenía más fuerzas que antes, pero no sabía si tendría la suficiente para ver como anunciaban el compromiso de Sesshoumaru y Zara.

-Sigues pensando si vas a ir o no- se escuchó una vos femenina a lo lejos.

Kagome reconoció la vos de su tía Midoriko, elegante y hermosa, con una chaqueta roja y pantalones negros, sentada con porte distinguido en uno de los bancos fumando un cigarrillo. Una mujer con tantas virtudes y condenada de estar enamorada de un hombre por toda la eternidad, siempre admiro su fuerza, y su actitud firme ante cualquier problema, pero era solitaria, se preguntó si podría llegar a a ser como ella

-Creí que estaría en un caso- dice aun sorprendida de verla, era raro ver a su ocupada tia en Navidad, llego de improvisto ese mismo día.

-Ya tu madre y Kikyou me dijeron todo- exhala el humo- que lio te has metido y eso que no te has divorciado

\- ¿Cómo?- creyó no escuchar bien- pero si yo…

\- Firmaste unos documentos de adopción niña tonta- le contesto molesta y exhalando huma como una chimenea- cuantas veces te dije que leyeras antes de firmar, en que estabas pensando, ahora tienes custodia conjunta con el niño y deben de discutir eso bien antes del divorcio, pero será antes del próximo año.

-¿Como que conjunta?- Kagome tenía un tic en el ojo, se sentía como si la fueran timado, ¿Qué se trama Sesshoumaru?, si les dio solo los papeles de adopción debería de darle los de divorcio- que.. yo… el..- apenas podía articular palabra- ¡Ese imbécil!- recordó lo que le dijo Kanna de ir arreglar algo en la fiesta navideña- ese hijo de… no solo se conforma en convertirme en su amante ahora debo presenciar su compromiso con la loca de Zara.

-Muchacha tonta- ignorando las palotadas de su sobrina- por que las mujeres de mi familia se vuelven estúpidas cuando se enamoran.

-No te quejes tanto tía Midoriko, todavía sigues enamorada del Señor Yue sin importar las escusas.

-Eso es diferente, no sabes por lo que pase y lo que tuve que sacrificar- bota el cigarrillo y lo aplasta con la bota- el ahora está casado y con hijos- enfatiza esa palabra con dolor- ya no hay nada que hacer, te diré esto una sola vez, habla con tu esposo, y resuelvan su asunto antes de que sea definitivo, no cometas mis errores.

En la mansión Taisho Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el balcón observan un punto en el horizonte, mientras lo veía con cierto pesar, Kanna le repasaba su agenda.

-Antes del día 24, se hará la junta del hotel Aomori- decía la joven mientras sacaba los papeles de su portafolio- aquí le entrego la copia de los papeles de adopción y…- se detuvo de pronto-Señor Sesshoumaru… puedo serle honesta.

-Dime- dijo secamente.

-Su esposa, estaba actuando raro cuando la vi, ni se molestó en leer los papeles cuando firmo, ni los miro, y- saco e colgante y se lo puso en una mesilla- me dio esto y me dijo que so diera a su prometida y…- dudaba en decir lo que dijo Kagome- que amarrara a su perro puddle, no se a quien quiso decir- ve que Sesshoumaru seguía de espalda- pues a lo que quería decir es que… si le dio esto, si ella vale tanto, luche por ella, no deje lo que el clan Onigumo gane… no tengo mas que decir.

-Puedes irte Kanna- responde Sesshoumaru después de un rato de silencio.

-Si señor- se va apresuradamente.

Sesshoumaru agarra el colgante y lo mira un rato pensativo.

-Luche por ella…


	6. Chapter 5

_**Fic participante del "Reto: Naughty Christmas 2015" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".**_

Los personajes no son míos, si no de la autora RumikoTakahashi

Datos del fic:

 _Cuando son escrituras o voces que se escucha al otro lado del teléfono, cursiva._

Cuando están con "comillas" es para dar énfasis en la palabra y pensamientos

 **Cuando están en negritas para resaltar las palabras navideñas del reto y notas del autor.**

 **Capítulo 5:** **Regalo de navidad**

El salón de baile de la casa de los Taisho parecía el escenario de un cuento de hadas de Navidad. Las guirnaldas naturales y los adornos **dorados, rojo y plata** colgaban del techo y unos elegantes árboles artificiales brillaban con sus luces en cada esquina.

La mayoría de los invitados íntimos amigos y familiares del clan Taisho, ruido y la ostentación de riqueza.

-Esto es aburrido- comento Kagome un tanto nerviosa- no se para que vine.

-Más bien te arrastramos a venir- comento Kikyou.

-Cómo crees que te dejaríamos sola en la casa en noche buena- comenta Inuyasha sonriente.

-Ya nuestra familia está reunida, y que mejor que celebrarlo en estas navidades, y te ves tan linda, te dije que este vestido te quedaría como un guante.

-E visto que llevas la mirada de todo los hombres- dijo un poco pícara Kikyou- Quien sabe si despierta los celos de cierta persona.

-Es solo por mis libros- dijo un poco sonrojada y esperanzada que fuera cierto- hay personas que me han reconocido y preguntado por ellos, y para Sesshoumaru le dará igual, ya no soy su propiedad.

Kagome se hecho una ojeada a su vestido, no sabía cómo lo consiguieron tan rápido, ella no se llevó la ropa que Sesshoumaru le compro, y dudo que fuera de su hermana ambas aunque de cara eran casi idénticas, su hermana era más alta y de contextura más desarrollada que ella. Era un vestido largo, sin manga, con un escote de corazón, una caída de varios volantes de chiffon, de color champaña con hermosos bordados blanco perlado, combinado con guantes que le llegaban más allá de los codos y chal, de color blanco.

Kagome estaba impresionada solo le faltaba el ramo y el velo para parecer vestido de novia, era muy elegante, sensual que moldeaba bien su cuerpo, que burla del destino.

Le decían que estaba hermosa, alguno que otro hombre la invitaba a los vals, y coqueteaban con ella, en otros tiempos encantada seguiría su juego pero en esos momento no estaba de ánimos, parecía dar un gran impacto a los hombres, la única persona que no parecía impresionar era a Sesshoumaru, apenas ella y su familia entraron en el salón a ser recibido por sus anfitriones, la Señora Inue solo la saludo con cortesía y Sesshoumaru la miro como si ella no existiera.

-Iré al tocador me reúno contigo en un rato- dijo Kikyou alejándose.

-Kagome- la llama Inuyasha-Vamos animar las cosas un poco- la toma del brazo y se la lleva en medio de la pista de baile.

-Pero Inuyasha sabes que bailar no es lo mío- le comenta nerviosa mientras miraba a su alrededor, algunas sabían a voces sobre el incidente- No debemos crear problema y que dirá…

-Kikyou no le preocupa, y a los demás que se vallen al diablo- dice con un poco de humor.

Kagome se rio un poco, Inuyasha siempre la hacía reír, si no estuviera tan enamorada del tempano de hielo de Sesshoumaru, fuera Inuyasha al hombre que amaría.

Bailaron durante un rato, Kagome reía por los comentarios de Inuyasha, pero a la ves sentía un extraño sentimiento de que la observaban.

-No me siento cómoda para nada- aprieta un poco la copa de vino- _"nunca le he caído bien alguno del clan Taisho a excepción de Inuyasha y inunoTaisho creo… sigo sin comprender el por qué me involucro en el testamento"-_ pensó nerviosa y preocupada de volver a ver a Sesshoumaru y a su loca novia- _"como me deje convencer"_

Al terminar Inuyasha se excusó de ir a buscar a su esposa, Kagome aprovecho de ir al bufet y comer unos de los dulces, estaba un poco apartada de las personas, se preguntó si ella podría escaparse. No podía quedarse y ver como el hombre que ama anuncia su compromiso, no lo soportaría.

La música comenzó a sonar tal vez saldría a la terraza como si necesitara tomar el aire y después se marcharía Allí haría la maleta y se marcharía a primera hora de la cabaña de su abuela.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- escucho un vos ronca en su oído.

Kagome se puso rígida, escuchar su vos, le erizaba la piel suave para enfrentarse a la intensa mirada de Sesshoumaru, y uso todo su autocontrol para disimular su nerviosismo.

Al verlo tan elegante con su traje de Armani negro y su cabello atado con una cola baja, la miraba de una manera indescifrable a Kagome le dio un vuelco al corazón, delante de sus narices, estaba Sesshoumaru. Kagome se sentía como si el suelo cediera bajo sus pies. La había echado en falta.

Miro hacia los lados y no vio a Inuyasha por ningún lado, que conveniente de su cuñado.

\- Sesshoumaru – le saluda fríamente- gran fiesta, felicite a su madre de mi parte.

-Podrías decírselo tu misma- se acerca un poco- ¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?-La miró de arriba abajo, apreciando cómo el vestido se ajustaba a su bonita figura- ese color te sienta…bien.

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor, inquieta.

-Gracias, mi hermana me lo consiguió para mi…- comienza a hablar temerosa- Sesshoumaru con el asunto de los papeles del divorcio… ¿Por qué no me los enviaste?- ve como arquea una ceja- estoy agradecida con lo de la adopción pero… eso no complica más las cosas, ya que ambos tenemos la custodia.

-Era más fácil adoptar el niño si éramos una pareja casada, además dije que te daría mi parte del trato en ayudarte con los papeles de adopción en este día si estaba satisfecho y tal vez te daría los del divorcio…- la miro fijamente- todavía no estoy satisfecho.

-Pero co…- Sesshoumaru la agarra por un brazo.

-Ven a bailar conmigo- dijo de pronto.

-Lo siento, pero no…

-No, Has bailado con todo el mundo. Ahora me toca a mí.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro del salón.

Al principio, Kagome estuvo tensa, sentía una de las manos de Sesshoumaru rodear su cintura y otra agarrando su mano, atrapándola en su cuerpo de manera firme y posesiva, y lo peor que entraron a la pista justo cuando comenzaba una música suave, maldita mala suerte la de ella.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Sesshoumaru mirándola con seriedad, el corazón le empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y que los pezones se endurecían, anhelando sentir el contacto de el otra vez.

Como si estuviera respondiendo a una señal secreta, Sesshoumaru la apretó más fuerte.

-Sesshoumaru…no creo que sea buena idea bailar juntos- dijo con un hilo de vos y escondiendo su cara en su pecho por la vergüenza- Zara podría...-comenzó a decir muy a su pesar, no quería terminar lo que sería su ultimo baile con él.

-En estos momentos…- la interrumpió susurrando en su oído- solo me interesa en pensar en cómo te quitare ese vestido- dijo de manera sensual

-Ah - jadeó al comentario y se sonrojo aún más, después, sintió el contacto de su mejilla contra el pelo y la suave caricia de sus labios en la sien, esto la hizo separase rápidamente.

-Desearía que estuviéramos solos- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa, un rasgo muy raro en el, y fascino a Kagome.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto dolora frustración- ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así con Zara al otro lado del salón?- no sentía lastima por zara, al conocer su verdadera naturaleza, lo que sentía era pena, pero igual el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru era inaceptable y doloroso para ella la coqueteaba descaradamente en el día que daría su compromiso- me estas volviendo loca.

-Zara… - repitió él, Volvió convertirse en el desconocido distante y silencioso del pasado- sobre eso…- se interrumpe de pronto.

-Amo Sesshoumaru disculpe las molestias pero ya es hora- dijo una alguien de vos animada y algo grave para ser femenina.

Kagome volteo y vio una mujer joven pero alta vestida de Kimono elegante con flores de sakura roza, de ojos y cabello negro recogido por un moño y labios rojos, con una sonrisa pícara.

-" _Esta hermosa mujer me recuerda a alguien"_ \- pensó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Gikotsu quédate con ella, no la dejes sola en ningún momento – ordeno con en su tono autoritario.

-Si amo- dijo entusiasmadamente.

-¿¡Gikotsu!?- dijo impresionada Kagome, había escuchado ese nombre de Bankotsu y no se refería a una mujer, si no a su hermano menor. Sintió que le sujetaban la mano y vio a Sesshoumaru mirándola con su penetrante mirada dorada.

-Regresare pronto… no te alejes de aquí- le soltó la mano y se fue.

-No te preocupes – Gikotsu le pasa un brazo a su alrededor – has lo que dice, todo se aclarará- Hablo animadamente.

-Espero que tengas razón- hablo esperanzada, había algo en la vos de Sesshoumaru que le daba fuerzas.

Al otro lado del salón Zara lucía un hermoso vestido de seda verde sirena, con su cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Zara luces bellísima- le alago una mujer- tu padre debe estar orgulloso.

-Gracias Señora Takeda- hablando con fingida inocencia- la señora Inue a sido una maravillosa tutora, mi madre y ella fueron muy amigas.

-Ese collar es hermoso- dijo la Señora Takeda admirado la pieza de joyería.

-Fue un regalo de Sesshoumaru- dijo con galantería.

-Que detalle de su parte, se rumorea por ahí que el Joven Sesshoumaru va a dar un anuncio hoy- dijo confidencialmente la Señora Takeda- como que hay un compromiso matrimonial.

-Bueno es posible, Sesshoumaru quiere un heredero y busca a alguien apropiado para el puesto.

-Jojo- ríe pícaramente la mujer- y esa candidata serias tú...

-Quien sabe- dice con fingida inocencia- Sesshoumaru y yo siempre fuimos cercanos y su madre me quiere como una hija.

-Mira quienes están bailando - una mujer señalo a Kagome que estaba apartada entre la muchedumbre- esa no es Kagome Higurashi la escritora que viaja por todo el mundo- dijo con algo de fascinación- y esta bailando con el Joven Sesshoumaru.

Zara vio con odio a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo, tocando y revoloteando al hombre que era suyo, al ver que se paraban y luego Sesshoumaru se alejaba ella.

-Solo vino de paso- comento con desdén Zara- por formalidad seguro, ya saben que tuvo cierto incidente familiar, voy a saludarla, si me disculpan- dijo apenas se fue a donde estaba Kagome.

Cuando llego hasta Kagome que en ese momento estaba ella tomándose un sake con una alta mujer, ignorando a quien acompañaba a Kagome se le paro mirándola con desprecio.

-Kagome que sorpresa- su cara apenas podía mantener su sonrisa- así que has venido.

Kagome quería irse lo más lejos posible pero Gikotsu se lo impediría.

-Zara… estas…como siempre- se negaba a darle algún cumplido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no eres bienvenida y lo sabes- apenas podía ocultar su desprecio- acaso poniéndote ese trapo y revoloteándote a su alrededor, sigues esperanzada porque consigas finalmente a Sesshoumaru, que ingenua eres.

-No voy a seguir escuchándote- Kagome se fue apresuradamente del salón y se fue por los pasillos sin saber a dónde iba cuando llego a los jardines, se olvidó de tomar un suéter y fue a buscar uno pero se encontró con Zara, que ya llevaba puesto una chaqueta de piel blanco, le recordaba una versión joven de Cruela de Vil.

-Zara no estoy de humor- Le dice Kagome comenzando a temblar del frio.

-Ya supéralo- escucho la vos de Zara en un tono más enfadado-, ya están divorciados, si él quisiera algo de ti, no me daría esto- dijo mostrando con satisfacción el collar- Sabes lo que significa que la cabeza principal regale una joya como está a una mujer, significa que será por siempre su esposa y le pertenecerá solo a él.

Kagome estaba en shock, al ver el collar de la media luna luciéndose con todo el esplendor, estaba confundida y destrozada, Sesshoumaru le había dado ese collar a ella y ahora...pero había algo que no encajaba, si él no quería nada con ella, ¿porque no le daba el divorcio?

\- Seré la nueva señora de los Taisho, como siempre lo soñé, y le daré el heredero que Sesshoumaru tanta ansia, La mira de manera amenazante- si no te largas ahora te are lo que te hice en la fiesta de gala hace 5 años.

Kagome se estremeció, vio en la cara de Zara que hablaba en serio, era ella la que causo la trampa, escucho los detalles que le dijo su hermana, los hombres habían sido contratados anónimamente pero solo para drogarla y ponerla inconsciente y desnuda al lado de Inuyasha, eso fue lo que le conto Inuyasha, omitió cierto detalles, sabía que fue afortunada de que a esos hombres no fueran tenido tiempo de hacerle algo más.

-Para que esperar, mejor te elimino del camino ahora, pero esta vez…- continuo hablando Zara- terminaré el trabajo yo misma, te inyectare suficiente heroína hasta que mueras.

En ese momento sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente, y noto el kimono rosa de Sakura.

-Gikotus pero…- no sigue hablando por que le tapan la boca con un pañuelo _\- "oh no Gikotsu es un traidor"-_ pensó con pánico _\- "no veo a nadie este lado del jardín siempre está solo, porque tuve que irme del salón, ¡ que idiota Kagome!_

\- Tranquila Señorita Kagome esto terminara pronto- le habla dulcemente Gikotu- fuera obedecido las ordenes de su marudo- le susurro de manera suave y terrorífica.

Kagome vio con horror como aparecían unos hombres entre las sombras con un aspecto criminal, y uno en especial, tenía una mirada de lo más diabólica y sus ojos eran de color escarlata y cabello largo y negro, sabía quién era aunque nunca lo había visto en persona, era Naraku Onigumo y no le sorprendió que a su lado estuviera el padre de Zara con una mirada nerviosa.

\- Mantenla quieta Gikotsu- le ordena Zara sacando una jeringa de un bolcillo secreto en su vestido- le daré la dosis doble con algo de cocaína, un coctel de droga le ara pasar un infierno.

Zara se acercó lenta y amenazadoramente hasta a Kagome, por su mirada parecía que estuviera totalmente desquiciada, Kagome cayó en cuenta que Zara era una drogadicta, por eso hablaba erráticamente a veces, recordó que ella siempre llevaba manga larga en las pocas veces que la vio y desaparecía en algunas ocasiones.

-Crees que eliminando a esa mujer molestara a Sesshoumaru, no parece de mucha importancia- comento el temible hombre con una sonrisa malvada- aunque tiene un buen cuerpo.

-Naraku con esto le aras suficiente daño te lo aseguro- dijo Zara triunfal- no me mires así querida, Sesshoumaru por más que lo ame, me hizo esperar durante cinco años para que al fin quiera casarse conmigo, ahora te eliminare y me asegurare de que nunca lo olvide.

-Que no la mate pronto- hablo pronto Naraku- me encargare de quitarle lo que más quiere, yo seré el último hombre que goce de su cuerpo- su mirada se hizo más siniestra y lujuriosa.

Cuando Zara intento inyectar la jeringa, rápidamente es detenida por la mano de Gikotsu, Todo fue muy rápido para Kagome, cuando es soltada por el hombre, ve como Zara suelta la jeringa, y es sujetada con una llave de autodefensa.

Gikotsu usa a Zara de escucho y se pone frente a Kagome.

-¿Pero qué haces estúpido?- grita histérica Zara- vas a morir por esto.

-Mantente atrás de mi Kagome- le dijo Gikotsu manteniendo su sonriza.

Antes de que algún miembro de la mafia se moviera, varios hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron armados por todas partes, y algunos francotiradores se asomaron por el techo, había casi el triple de los pocos de los hombres de Naraku. Sesshoumaru aparece con Bankotsu y Inuyasha al otro lado del jardín, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo que cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que estaba furioso.

Kagome sabía que lo estaba con ella, lo desobedeció y con razón, vio cómo él se para en frente a ella poniéndole en sus hombros su propio abrigo, Kagome no quería verle, porque sabía que estaba molesto pero aun igual lo hizo, estaba agradecida por su intervención.

-Gracias- se acomodó la chaqueta y la invadió su aroma a perfume.

-Hablaremos luego- volteo y se enfrentó a la maliciosa mirada de Naraku- Este es el fin de tu organización Naraku- dijo Sesshoumaru al líder de los Yakusa- esperaba que aparecieras, todos tus hombres, han sido atrapados por la policía y la interpol, al igual que los que estaba escondidos en esta casa.

-Bastardo- gruño Naraku- esto no se quedara así, tengo mucho conocidos que ni siquiera los miembros de mi clan conoce, y te aran pagar a ti y a tu mujer- antes de que un guarda espalda lo esposara se zafó y saco una pistola.

Kagome solo logro escuchar un disparo, rápidamente vio el caer el cuerpo de Naraku frente a sus ojos, estaba petrificada con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse y después nada.

Sesshoumaru la sostiene rápidamente con un brazo ya que la otra tenía una pistola semi-automática y un rosetón en el hombro Izquierdo.

-Kagome- dice preocupado Inuyasha y va al lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Está bien, solo se desmayó- le entrega la pistola a Inuyasha para tomar en vilo a Kagome inconsciente- te lo dejo todo a ti- se va a dirección a la entrada de la mansión.

-Es mejor que alguien te atienda esa herida, si no quieres preocupar a tu madre- toma la pistola y le ase señas a los hombres de Sesshoumaru- llamen al médico, Tal vez Naraku siga vivo, y Gikotsu llévate a esa loca- le dijo señalando a Zara que seguía tratando de zafarse de las esposas.

-Claro cariño- contesta con un giño coqueto a Inuyasha.

-Ya deja de hablarme así- le amenaza con la pistola molesto- quieres que te mate.

El travesti lo ignora y se lleva esposada a Zara.

-Como te atreves bastardo- respondió ofendida Zara- no eres nadie… Sesshoumaru- llamo a Sesshoumaru y cambio su expresión por una de víctima- ayúdame por favor…

-No te atrevas a hablarme- trono la vos de Sesshoumaru y la miro severamente- sé que usaste tus drogas para asesinar a Kagome, tienes suerte que seas mujer y que hayas sido la hija de una querida amiga de mi madre o te habría matado con mis propias manos- Hablo de manera fría y con ojos inyectados de ira de tal manera que Zara dejo de fingir- Eres un estúpido, yo solo quería que me quisieras ¡es tan malo?- dijo llorando histéricamente.

-Por que me arrestan, soy inocente, no tienen pruebas contra mí- comento indignado Asano al ser esposado.

-Antes no- comento Gakotsu sacando una grabadora y prendiéndola para que todos escucharan lo que decía- Pero sabes de los negocios fraudulentos que pretendías que las empresas Taisho fuera responsable.

\- Y este momento fue grabado en audio y video- le informo Bankotsu- Gakotsu trabajo de infiltrado y a recolectado mucha información interesante, hay suficientes pruebas como para condenarlos por un largo tiempo y por la confección de zara de su intento de asesinato, me encargare de encerrarlos de por vida.

Al decir eso, Asano y Zara quedaron más pálidos y se fueron casi histéricos con los guarda espaldas.

Kagome sintió una luz parpadeante en sus pupilas, confundida despierta de su sueño y escucha una voces lejanas una era de una mujer " _Yue ella no es de las que se desmayan, a recorrido lugares peligrosos, es una sobreviviente"_ y otra de una vos masculina _"estará bien, con el shock y la anemia su cuerpo colapso, a pasado mucho por esta noche"_ igual ya tome unas muestras de Sangre para descartar cualquier dudas

Kagome despertó y vio a un hombre elegante, con traje blanco y cabello platinado como el Sesshoumaru pero de ojos grises, sabía quién era, era el doctor Yue Tokugawa y el amor eterno de su tía Midoriko, la vio no muy lejos vestida elegante con un traje negro, le sorprendió que fuera a la fiesta, siempre tenía escusas de no ir, y vio más allá, sentada con su porte elegante, mirándola fijamente Inue la madre de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué bueno que despiertas- dijo amablemente el doctor.

-Kagome –Su tía Midoriko va corriendo a su lado a sostenerle la mano- me tuviste tan preocupada muchacha tonta.

Kagome se acomoda para sentarse en la cama, seguía un poco aturdida, apenas pudo creer todo lo que paso y al recordar el disparo y un cuerpo caer intento pararse pero su tía se lo impidió.

-Debo ir a ver a Sesshoumaru ¿está bien?- le pregunto al Dr. Yue.

-Está bien yo mismo lo revise solo tenía un leve rose en su hombro- dijo el doctor tranquilo.

-Ya que esta mejor hablare con ella… a solas- dijo Inue como si fuera una orden.

Kagome se sorprendió que Midoruko tan fuerte y firme se haya levantado rápidamente y algo renuente a irse se fue de la habitación y a pocos pasos la seguía Yue, cuando todos salieron como toda una dama Inue se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-Comencemos aclarando algunas cosas –comenzó hablar Inue- Mi hijo está considerando darte el divorcio a fin de año, no quiere - dijo sin rodeos, a Kagome lo le sorprendió.

-Ah…ya veo- dijo tratando de disimular su dolor- Debe de estar aliviada por deshacerse de mí.

-No hables por mi jovencita- la regaño Inue, mirándola molesta.

\- disculpe- dijo avergonzada Kagome.

\- Es cierto que no eras el tipo de mujer que quería para mi hijo pero…- se quedó mirando el relicario y exhalo aire- eres la mujer que el necesita- vio la cara sorpresa de la joven- Inuno y yo tuvimos vidas separada, como matrimonio como conveniencia, siempre a sido así en nuestra sociedad durante siglos.

Kagome lo sabía, así era la aristocracia y la alta sociedad, solo pocos los matrimonios que fueran felices.

\- Mi hermana solo tenía 17 años- continuo hablando la señora Taisho- se enamoró del hombre equivocado, y cuando se dio cuenta de su error, en secreto me cedió la custodia completa de su hija, Naraku era posesivo y retorcido y la golpeaba, aunque no se había casado con ella se enfureció y la asesino a golpes - su semblante comenzó a tensarse- y como Inuno Taisho rechazo estar asociado a su organización criminal, se vengó asesinando al hombre que yo amaba.

-Señora Inue no tiene que contarme esto- paro de hablar con un gesto de alto de la mujer.

-Tienes que entender por qué Sesshoumaru es como es- siguió hablando- después Inuno tomo la decisión de mantener en secreto su relación con Izayoi, hizo todo lo que puso para salvarla a ella y a su hijo, pero Naraku supo su paradero y el asesino, por suerte para Inuyasha no estaba con ella cuando sucedió.

Kagome recordó cuando conoció a Inuyasha hace 10 años era un joven triste y amargado que no se llevaba bien con nadie, solo con Kikyou se llevó bien y cambio su vida por completo, bueno casi.

\- Tiempos difíciles para todos- se levanta del sillón y se va a ala ventana- la muerte de Izayoi lo devastó, y no fue el mismo desde entonces, se volvió más amargado y solitario y a partir de ese día guarda espaldas custodian a nuestra familia y más que todo a Sesshoumaru ya que era el heredero legítimo, y a Inuyasha solo se escondió por un tiempo.

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, la reina de hielo, la madre de Sesshoumaru le aconsejaba quedarse con su hijo, ella más que todo, y le estaba dando una confidencia que de seguro casi nadie sabía, debía de estar alucinando todavía, pero lo que le decía la mujer le daba a comprender por que Sesshoumaru era tan frio y pragmático, tuvo una vida muy difícil.

-Sesshoumaru tuvo que madurar desde muy joven, y al morir su padre una carga enorme se posó en sus hombros, y ahora ya sabes por qué nunca se anunció tu compromiso, creímos que estarías segura hasta que sucedió lo del incidente- se tocó la frente en modo de vergüenza- por hacerle un favor a una amiga, quise ayudar a Zara, y convertirla en la mujer a la que su madre estaría orgullosa, sabía que consumía drogas, y que su obsesión por mi hijo era un capricho, ahora me doy cuenta que era más que eso, de mi error…. Lo lamento Tanto.

Kagome quiso darle consuelo pero savia que esa mujer eran tan orgullosa como su hijo.

-No tiene por qué disculparse, jamás culpe a ninguno por lo que me pazo, Zara y su padre son los verdaderos responsables- dijo Kagome con honestidad.

\- Igual me culpo- se endereza y vuelve a su postura firme- y Sesshoumaru aun mas- Miro fijamente a Kagome- ¿sabes por qué razón InunoTaisho te puso en el testamento?

-Pues…no en realidad nunca entendí el motivo- dijo ansiosa por saberlo.

-Inuno mucho antes de morir discutió severamente con Sesshoumaru, no supe exactamente el motivo hasta que el dijo una vez "ese muchacho me recuerda a mi cuando me enamore de Izayoi y de seguro cometerá mis mismo errores" – La mujer se dirigió con suma elegancia hacia la puerta- te pido que no dejes que cometa el mismo error, iré a atender los invitados se estarán preguntando en donde estarán los anfitriones- salió de la habitación sin decir más nada.

Sesshoumaru estaba en la biblioteca taciturno viendo por el ventanal una vista lejana al horizonte, tenía en una de sus manos un cigarrillo, cualquiera que viera su expresión correría pero solo una mujer se a atrevido quedarse mirándolo fijamente sin importar cuanto miedo le tuviera.

Kagome entro sigilosamente aunque sabía que el sabía que había entrado a hurtadillas, al ver el escenario a Kagome recordó las noches en Tokyo, una enorme y lujosa habitación con una iluminación tenue por la chimenea, había grandes repisas de madera llena de libros, objetos decorativos, que seguro llevaba generaciones en la familia, había un cómodo sofá en el medio, y el en el umbral de la salida a la terraza, estaba Sesshoumaru de espalda a ella, con un aire solitario con esa postura de hombre elegante y sexi, llevaba puesto todavía su chaqueta.

-Sesshoumaru…yo eh…- otra vez balbuceaba, solo lo hacía con el- Tu madre me conto sobre los Onigumo y… la razón por que se ocultó sobre nuestro… matrimonio- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación hasta ponerse a espalda de el, no quería mirarlo a los ojos- si hubiera sabido, si yo fuera actuado diferente.

-Lo sabes ya todo- Dijo en un tono serio, no parecía pregunta, sino afirmando un hecho y seguía mirando el horizonte- Mi padre me descubrió viendo una fotografía tuya cuando tenías 15 años- dijo dejando a Kagome en shock- recordar su sermón su sonrisa burlona jamás se me olvidar, y cuando ese viejo necio me dejo ese testamento, no sabía si enfadarme o agradecerle - dijo mientras volteaba y la miro fijamente, sabía que ella sentía su mirada por lo tensa que se puso.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, acaso ¿Sesshoumaru se estaba confesando?

-El verano en que tenías diecisiete años- le dijo suavemente- te deseaba, y cuando nos casamos solo pensaba en tomarte como quería- le dijo rozando su mano en la terca piel- tenía que alejarme, eras tan joven, debías gozar de más libertad, sabia cuando te privan de eso, he utilizado todas las excusas que se me ocurrieron para mantenerte lejos- Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro melancólico- Pensé que con el tiempo se me iba a pasar, hasta que sucedió lo del incidente- él se rió breve- a pesar de que sabía que no eras la culpable, tan solo de recordar la escena quería estrangular a Inuyasha- le agarra el cuello con una caricia- pero me dio la excusa para mantenerte alejado si el que planeo el incidente creía que te odiaba, estarías a salvo, al menos eso creí, pero solo te causó más daño tu familia te hecho y huiste a Okinawa, supe que debí actuar más rápido - dejo de tocar a Kagome y se alejó.

Kagome voltea y ve como se dirige al escritorio, se veía afligido, una imagen que nunca creyó que veria..

-Sesshoumaru...- Kagome lo llama pero Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar, tengo que decirlo mientras puedo- medito un poco antes de hablar - espere que las cosas se calmaran un poco para hablar con tu familia y dejar en claro que no eras culpable, y cuando fui a Paris, quería traerte de vuelta pero discretamente, pero cuando te vi tan seductora con ese vestido y coqueteando con ese francés, me volví loco, y… te hice mía- sonó con pesar- iba a proponerte que fueras a vivir conmigo, debías permanecer alejada de tu familia todavía, aparentando ante el mundo que seguías desterrada, te lo iba explicar todo cuando me di cuenta de la evidencia de tu pureza, jamás me sentí tanto odio a mí mismo…

Kagome estaba sorprendida jamás escuchó a Sesshoumaru hablar tanto y ser tan sincero en sus palabras, y ver ese lado tan vulnerable de él la desconcertó.

\- Me emborraché hasta perder el sentido durante días y decidí dejarte ir, y aun así saliste herida y con la perdida de nuestro hijo, ya bastante daño te hecho- tomo una carpeta de su escritorio y los coloco en la mesita cerca de ella- ahí están los papeles de divorcio, y la custodia completa del niño, si tienes algún inconveniente comunícate con mi abogados- dijo para después irse de nuevo a la ventana y ver el paisaje invernal.

Kagome ni miro los papeles y solo vio al hombre frente a ella, le estaba dando la libertad que desde un principio quería, y después de todo lo que habían pasado y con la pequeña esperanza de que el sintiera por ella algo más que deseo, ¿la dejaría ir así no más? Debía intentar algo, para estar segura de sus sentimientos.

-Sesshoumaru…- llamo Kagome armándose de valor para confesarles sus sentimientos sin importar lo que le respondiera- pues… no quiero que te sientas incomodo, pero quiero serte sincera- vio como paraba de fumar, la estaba escuchando- pero no he sido más feliz en estos últimos días contigo que el resto de mi vida, yo no sé cómo expresarlo…pero quiero estar a tu lado así sea como una amante o una esposa- lo dijo en un hilo de vos apenas audible y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Un silencio sepulcral pesaba en el ambiente, una escritora y fotógrafa reconocida no sabía decir las importantes palabras, iba a irse hasta que Sesshoumaru rompió el hielo.

-Si no puedes decirlo con palabras, has lo que yo, muéstramelo- su vos se escuchaba más ronca- ven aquí- le extendió una mano.

-Sesshoumaru…- Kagome no necesito que se lo pidiera y corrió a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lo lamento mucho, me he comportado como una niña egoísta y cobarde, si fuera sabido todo yo…

\- No tienes que lamentarte nada Kagome Taisho- Sus brazos la atrajeron sensualmente a él, y con su boca ardía como la de ella, abriéndola, probándola, devorándola con un hambre feroz y abrasador- te recompensaré todo a partir de ahora- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo afuera de la biblioteca- salgamos ahora.

Se había vuelto en su modo ejecutivo, el rey de hielo que tanto amaba, lo siguió con más esperanza que antes.

Los invitados en el salón habían sido ignorantes del acontecimiento en los jardines entre la señora Inue como excelente anfitriona y con la ayuda de Inuyasha apenas habían guardados las apariencia y de la inquietante ausencia de Sesshoumaru, Los Higursashi y los miembros del clan Taisho se reunieron a un laso del gran salón.

-¿Me pregunto de que estarán hablando? –susurro Inuyasha con una sonrisa de complicidad a su esposa Kikyou.

-Quien sabe...-sonrisa cómplice- tal ven el anuncio se tarde un poco más.

-No podrán arreglarse a tiempo —replicó Inue- ya la gente comenzara a murmurar.

-Solo pon los villancicos, y se distraerán mientras terminan- sugirió Inuyasha- Ya le mande un mensaje de texto, en cualquier momento terminaran y escucharemos sus gritos.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijeron unísono Sonomi, Kikyou y Inue.

En ese momento en el centro de la sala las personas comenzaron a murmurar, y en ella aparece Sesshoumaru con su porte elegante tomando de la mano a una sonrojada a Kagome.

-Buenas noches a todos, me disculpo por mi ausencia, tenía un asunto de trabajo que hacer y antes de que acabe la velada les daré un anuncio.

-Sesshoumaru que…- Kagome quedo lívida con lo que escucho.

\- Anunciare mi compromiso con la joven Kagome Higurashi.

Los Higurashi y Taisho y el resto de los invitados se exclamaron por la sorpresa, para luego escucharse una felicitación de un joven moreno y todo el mundo lo imito emocionados y algo aturdidos por la sorpresa.

-Nuestra boda será antes de año nuevo- jalo a Kagome que estuviera a su lado

-Kagome hija- apareció Sonomi con lágrimas de felicidad- estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.

Sesshoumaru- Inue apareció tan elegante y con una expresión desaprobatoria- te felicito aunque me fuera gustado que me avisaras de tu decisión.

-Ya está arreglado madre- le respondió Sesshoumaru sabiendo que eso le molestaría a la mujer protocolo.

-Sesshoumaru pero ya estamos...- le susurro Kagome todavía recuperándose del shock.

-Quiero darte la boda que mereces, el otro solo fue un trato de negocios- dijo posando su enigmática mirada dorada en los ojos marrones de ella.

Kagome estaba tan conmovida que tenía ganas de llorar, aunque lo dijo con suma tranquilidad había ternura en su voz.

Después de un rato en la que todos los invitados lo felicitaron por la hora buena Sesshoumaru se disculpó y se retiró de nuevo con Kagome a casi arrastras, en el camino después de darle unas órdenes a un conmocionado Jaken se fueron a una habitación de Sesshoumaru

Él iba empujándola a la cama probando cada parte de su cara con sus labios y con ternura tomaba las lágrimas que había traído a sus ojos cerrados, apenas Kagome sintió que le ponía algo frio en su cuello, lo identifico rápidamente.

-El colgante- dijo mientras se lo tocaba.

\- Está a donde pertenece -dijo bajándole el cierre del vestido- es lo único que llevaras - la besa con fiereza- no lo vuelvas a tirar o te tatuare mi nombre por todo tu cuerpo.

Al quedar desnudos en una danza de besos y caricias Kagome estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

\- Te amo Sessho…- susurro Kagome entrecortadamente, aferrándose a él arrepintiéndose de decirlo tan pronto.

\- Dilo de nuevo- dijo de pronto con la vos más ronca- una y otra vez

\- Te amo, te amo- decía mientras sentía las expertas manos de su esposo la penetraba con fuerza.

Hicieron el amor con tanta pasión, como si fueran pasados años sin hacerlo. Llegaron al clímax más de una vez, Sesshoumaru la amo hasta dejarla sin aliento, la toco de maneras hasta hacerla gritar de placer y juntos alcanzaron un espiral de sensaciones en el que lo único importante era su amor.

Kagome creyó morir, nunca había sentido tanto placer. Permaneció inmóvil debajo de Sesshoumaru, sintiéndolo respirar contra su cuello y luego acariciando su boca con sus labios

-No me gusta hablar de sentimientos, no va conmigo - le susurró al oído- Te amo y eres mía y no te dejare ir…- volvió a besarla en los labios.

Al final del año Kagome y Sesshoumaru se casaron del modo tradicional Japonés, la recepción fue en la mansión de los Taisho, elegante y privada, aunque fueron familia y amigos cercanos, habían mucha gente, Kagome estaba impresionada, pasaron muchos sucesos interesantes, como el gran interés de su hermano Souta de estudiar en la misma Universidad que iba la reservada Kanna que era toda un erudito y superarla en todo para que ella le prestara atención, y comenzar a ser tan independiente como ella.

Midoriko Higurashi no asistió a la ceremonia y tampoco el doctor Taisho, y no sorprendió a todos que ambos se fueran fugado juntos, Kagome se enteró por Sesshoumaru que el doctor Yue llevaba un tiempo divorciado de su esposa que se fue con otro hombre, y lo dejo con sus hijos, el divorcio solo se savia entre algunas personas en la familia, para evitar el escándalo que afectaria a sus hijos pequeños.

Shippo se adaptó bien con su nueva familia era todo un amor cuando estaba tranquilo pero junto a Rin hacían toda clase de travesuras, era un dúo de problemas, lo cual significaba malas noticias para Inuyasha que era el blanco de las bromas de los niños y ellos se quedarían en su casa mientras Kagome y Sesshoumaru se iban de luna de miel durante todo un mes a una mansión que se encontraba en una isla privada.

Dos semanas habían trascurrido, en una hermosa mansión victoriana Kagome y Sesshoumaru se encontraban en la cama saciados de una noche de pasión.

-¿Sesshoumaru estás seguro de que no te importa tener un hijo propio?- pregunto mientras admiraba veía como el entrelazaba su mano con la de él- si me hago los estudios y resulta que no puedo tener hijos, no quiero decepcionarte.

-No lo aras…- con la mano que acariciaba el hombro de la joven, tomo el fino mentón y la hizo que lo viera a el- Jamás me has decepcionado, y sé que todo saldrá bien, Tenemos a Shippo y a los hijos del tonto de Inuyasha, y si quieres adoptaremos más, no me importa- sonaba sincero y eso alegro a Kagome.

-Te lo agradezco mucho - acaricia el rostro de Sesshoumaru- me alivia que opines así- "se acurruca mas en sus brazos y sonríe en sus adentros- sabes que recibí una llamada de mi tía, se casó con Yue en Tokyo y luego hable con el y me dio una noticia interesante.

-Dime- dijo interesado.

-Te lo diré después que me beses- dijo coquetamente.

-Te daré más que eso- le toma el mentón y la besa con pasión.

Kagome esperaría un poco para decirle de que tendría la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada, sabía que no debía ilusionarse pero había esperanza.

Fin


End file.
